FALLOUT: Texas
by Lord Michael Blackburn
Summary: Enter sgt Frank Hammer of the united states army, he was sent on a defense detail to prevent possible Chinese sabotage, but ended up in a strange situation when the bombs fell…..   rated M for cussing, killin'
1. prologue

Author's note: well, here goes my first fallout story, and my first SERIOUS story (gasp, what, no FFE4?) and, because it is scifi, I don't gotta explain most shit, but I will anyway. I hope you guys like my new idea:

FALLOUT: Texas

By: Michael Blackburn

_In past fallout games, we (to my knowledge) always follow a hapless person coming out of a vault-tec vault, or how everything was permant 1950's music….time to change that; _

_Enter sgt Frank Hammer of the united states army, he was sent on a defense detail to prevent possible Chinese sabotage, but ended up in a strange situation when the bombs fell….._

Prologue

"An easy assignment"

?/?/2077

North Texas region, somewhere outside Austin…

"no…for the last time hammer, we are not airdropping you into chairman chengs house so you can kill him, you ARE getting guard duty!" the captain screamed as hammer kept ranting about his plans with the Chinese leader's entrails. The captain shook his head and said "look, I believe you could do it, but we are worried that the Chinese spec-ops are going to sabotage a important cryogenic facility sometime soon, and set our chance to improve plasma weapons back by decades! You and a squad of T-51b's are going to guard this place, and THAT IS THAT. Dismissed sergeant!"

Hammer was growling angrily as he walked to ready room; guard duty was what they issued pussies and privates, not hard-ass war vets who had 100+ confirmed kills! He could have been taking part in the invasion of the Chinese mainland, but NOOO….apparently, it's not politically correct to kill the women and children first, so the general sent him back to the place he was trained, as far as possible from the battlefield he thrived on.

As he walked down the hall, a recruit ran up to him and said "what happened sarge? Did they deny your plan again?" he nodded and said "they sure did…and it was a dandy too…..listen rookie, suit up in your T-51 and report to the ready room, we gotta get ready for a baby-sittin' op. AGAIN. The rookie nodded and headed to the armory; hammer had to hand it to the rookie, he was NCO materiel.

He walked into the ready room, and minus the rookie, the entire team was sitting about, "playing" with their weapons; pvt. Jackson was checking out the safeties on his M-60 universally known as "big box", cpl. Jonas was fixing the bowie knife-bayonet combo on his 870 MCS. He walked to the center of the room, where his chair was; in his chair was his MK3A1 jackhammer he affectionately named "the blender" as it had a 12-round drum with FRAG rounds.

He slung blender over his shoulder and holstered his 10-mm pistol; he faced his men and screamed "SQUAD ATTENTION!" he smiled with pleasure as he heard 6 sets of feet snap together at once, and seconds later the rookie ran in, donning his T-51, and holding his gauss rifle; within seconds he was at attention.

Hammer then said in order-voice "our mission is to guard the cryo-factory from red Chinese saboteurs, while we are being transported there, I shall go over defense plans so we can fortify the factory….got it?" the squad yelled "YES SIR!" he smiled and said "grab anything you need from the armory and report to the motor pool in 30 minutes, that is all."

He left the room as his men dispersed.

(30 minutes later…)

The troop truck was speeding down the road, as hammer handed a copy of the factory's floor plan to the rookie, so he could set up a sniper's nest. He looked over to Jonas and saw him screwing around with the radio; personally, he didn't like half the music that was the "norm" up north; the shit was over 50 years old at this point. But, the radio blared out different music, with guitars; the radio announcer said "_This is the psychedelic music show at AFVN. I'm Army Specialist Zach Johnson. Our APO here is 96309. If you send a request to that number, what we do is, we open it like this. When it arrives, we read it, pull out that record, and play it on the air, like this one: 'Fortunate Son" by CCR."_

He listened as guitar music blared out off the speakers; for the first time in years, he actually found music he liked; he noted the radio station on his wrist mounted "tac-boy" (a militarized version of the civvie "pip-boy") as they neared the cryo-factory. He looked at the rookie and asked "so…do you know what they call this new stuff on the radio?"

The rookie turned and said "the captain calls this quote-en-quote "crap" rock music; it mostly is popular down south, but in a year or 2 it should head up north, and kick that boring crap to another station, but that's just me, sarge." Hammer chuckled and said "kid, you're gonna make one fine army grunt!"

They quieted down as the trucks pulled into the plant's parking lot, and got on foot heading for the front door; hammer had bad vibes; for guard duty, he found it weird that a military research plant had no MP's at the front gate, or how the front gate was wide open, on that note. He gave the hand sign to be quiet as he slowly opened the plant's doors; he walked in, and half-expected the secretary to shit her pants, but no-one was there.

He turned to his men and said "I got a bad feeling about this; lets spilt up in teams of 2, Jackson and Jonas, go to the factory floor, you two guys go upstairs to the top part of the factory, me and the rookie will go through the offices and sneak to the back of the factory, so if you guys run into anything, we can get the jump on em, move out!"

As his men dispersed, he handed a 870 to the rookie and said "I don't think your rifle will be good here; and also, if this is a sabotage by Chinese, keep an eye on our six, I lost a bunch of troopers because a "crimson dragoon" would sneak up behind us and stab em' in the back…lastly, these guys may be using stealth shit, so keep a eye out for patches of air that "shimmer" like it's hot or something, let's go."

As they slowly crept into the office complex, he smelled something in the air; it was the smell of the battlefield. _It was the smell of fresh blood._ He tensed up, keeping an eye on his corners as he slowly kept moving; he glanced back for a second, and saw the rookie, still as a stone, observing a particular spot in a corner.

Hammer activated squad secure coms and said "what do you see, rookie?" after a few seconds, the rookie replied and said "so…stealth looks like the air is hot, right?"

"Yeah…keep talking to me, rookie…"

"Uh….when I say go, whip around with a suppressed SMG or something and open fire"

"Oh…fuck….what do you see? Spit it out!"

"well, if one stealth looks like a patch of hot air we got like 6 guys behi—AHHHHHGH-KZzz-"

Hammer instantly whipped around with his MK3 and caught a glance of a dragoon pulling his sword out of the rookie's gut, and trying to go invisible again; hammer opened fire, his FRAG rounds blending both visible and invisible red Chinese bastards.

As he dropped the empty drum out of the jackhammer, he saw the rookie, holding his guts in with one hand, pistol in the other yell "DUCK SARGE!"

Hammer hit the ground as rookie pulled the trigger, splattering the brains of a red who was about to drive his sword into his back. He pulled a stim-pack out of his armor, and ran to the rookie's side, the rookie gasping for air, trying to stay calm.

Hammer say relief fill his face as he inserted the stim-pack; the rookie looked at him and said "will I be all-right sarge?" hammer, knowing what would happen said "let's not lie to each other; your guts are hanging out….Jonas got some bio-foam, just stick with me, buddy, you can make it!"

The rookie's face went dead-serious as he said "look…I know I'm not gonna make it….but, tell my fiancé…that….I did my best…" the rookie's eyes closed and his head went limp; hammer set him down, and typed a code in on his armor that disabled it so the red's couldn't capture it.

He got on the radio and said "Jonas…inform command…that Chinese spec-ops have infiltrated the plant…and that we got a man down."

"Rodger, command has been notified, wait…hang on—AMBUSH! GET DOWN JACKSON!"

The radio went silent as hammer yelled "JONAS! RESPOND!" he slammed another drum into his jackhammer as he broke into a dead run for the factory floor. He rounded a corner and saw a Chinese sniper firing into the factory floor with a .308 just in front of him; he pulled his trench knife out and "liberated" him of his throat.

He picked up the rifle and looked through the scope; it just so "happened" that a few Chinese were firing from cover, their backs facing him. In rapid succession, he turned the red Chinese into red mist as he fired sniper rifle with deadly accuracy; if nothing else, this was for the rookie.

He dropped the rifle on the ground as he jumped down to the factory floor, jackhammer blazing; his men had gotten the upper hand now, and the Chinese were heading between the gigantic cryo storage tanks; to him, it looked like another ambush.

Just as he was reaching for his radio, Jackson ran around the corner, and a few seconds later a muffled explosion of an AP mine, along with bloody chunks of armor flew out from the corner; his prediction was horribly right.

He saw the skylight window break as Chinese reinforcements rappel in, overwhelming his men on the catwalks; what had started as a simple assignment was becoming a final stand.

He ran for some cover between some cryo tanks as 5.56 bullets whizzed past him; he was pinned and he couldn't do a god-dammed thing. As he heard the Chinese land on the factory floor, and slowly move to his position, he saw a blinding flash of light, followed by an ear-splitting explosion; he had heard on many years ago, on a test range.

It was a nuke; world war 3 had just began.

He peaked up from cover, and though the factory windows, amidst the ground shaking, and the panicked cries of the Chinese, he saw the nuclear storm rushing to the factory. As the shaking increased, he heard a splitting of metal, and looked up; the cryo tank above him had ruptured. He raised his hands up futilely as the ultra-cold compound covered him, and began to harden; as he began to black out, he saw the blast blow most of the factory open, the Chinese turning into ash.

Then, his world was just black, cold, and what seemed to him,

_Very, very dead._

Author's note: ok, before someone says "how come the nuclear blast didn't melt the ice?" well, the cryo shit is like -2500, and it is also writers license, some more than others; I will keep working between FFE3 and this story, but I will wait and see what people think of my prologue before I put another chapter out.

Please review, I need to see what you guys think!


	2. welcome to the wastes

A/N: well, after asking a few of my buddies what they think, this story is good enough to keep writing; this chapter is fairly unstandable:

Chapter 1: welcome to the wastes

(200 years later….)

Hammer slowly opened his eyes; tiny amounts of light were filtering through his visor, and he could here slightly muffled voices…it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. It came back to him as the bright flash and the atomic fireball filled his mind, and then his trapping in an icy prison; he tried to move, but he was still stuck in the cryo gel…frankly, he didn't know how much time had gone by.

He stopped struggling to break free when he heard a few semi-muffled voices outside of the block say:

"_hey, get the paladin and the head research scribe, we found a intact corpse in this block, with what appears to be working power armor!"_

"_what! That's great! I'll get every flamer in the armory over here, pronto, as well as the paladin"_

"_double time it, initiate."_

Hammer knew those must be some sort of military guys, hearing how they talk; he didn't recognize the ranks they were using, though, but it didn't matter, they would hopefully break him out of here…he really needed to take a piss.

Not too long after, he felt small twinges of heat, and more light started to filter in; they must have been melting the gel encasing him. He got a second wind and started to try and break out. As he slowly got his strength up, he heard a massive _crack _and saw a large chunk of ice fall off, giving him a look at who his saviors were; as his eyes adjusted to the piercing light, he saw at least 4 soldiers clad in gray T-47 armor, which looked like it had seen better days.

The one with a red stripe on his shoulder piece leaned up close to the ice, and looked him up and down, turned to his comrades and said "I wonder if this guy suffered when he got crushed by this?" pointing at the ice. Hammer started to wiggle around more in his armor, because he now had a goal to break free and slap that guy in the face with a one-liner.

He heard another crack as he ice near his legs cracked, and gave him some space to kick; the troopers outside all turned and looked at the block; the helmets they had on didn't allow him to see their faces, or give him a clue about what they thought was going on.

He now had space to move, and the guys outside the ice all said variations of "holy shit!" as he started breaking free of the ice, until he eventually broke free, falling to the ground as his legs started to "wake up". The troopers ran up next to him and said "Christ….your alive! Do you know how long you've been frozen?"

Hammer shrugged as he got this his feet and said "no idea…2 weeks?"

The leader looked at him and said "no…much longer…." Hammer got a strange look on his face and said "is it December 2077?" the leader took his helmet off and said "no….you better sit down...This may shock you." Hammer kept telling his tale as he sat down "..well, I was on a mission, classified by the army HIGH-COM, when all of a sudden, these Chinese spec-ops were all on us, you know? Well, after I was cornered, I saw a bright flash of light, and then this tank above me ruptured, and I got frozen….so, how long was I stuck in there?"

One of them asked "when were you frozen?"

Hammer looked him in the eye and said "like I said, December 2077! Why are you guys so damn surprised!" the leader looked at him and said "…because that was over 200 years ago; it's 2277 now, and from what you told me, you got frozen right as the great war started." Hammer's jaw hit the ground; he had been frozen for 200 years!

The leader looked at him and said "well….I suppose I should say "welcome back!" but I don't know who you are; my name is James garrison, paladin of the great "brotherhood of steel"! He shook his hand and said "well, I am Sergeant Franklin Hammer, of the U.S army, T-51 infantry battalion 153, it's a pleasure, garrison."

James smiled and said "well, we should also thank your battalion, because our armor was obtained from one of their abandoned bunkers a few years ago" hammer chuckled; he didn't say it, but in his time, T-47 armor was joked about because it broke all the time from its overly complex features, whilst the 51's almost never broke, or were weather-proofed to be unbreakable. Hammer looked stretched his arms back and felt his hand run into something strapped across his back; he smiled as he pulled it out; his MK3A1 "blender" was still with him, and unbroken….it still was the true love of his life.

James pointed at his gun and said "so…that's what a MK3 is, huh?" hammer nodded and said "yep…there were a few prototypes they wanted tested, so I took one; before you ask, you can't have it." James chuckled as he said "no…I don't want your gun, I just wanted to see if that's all you got; this isn't a civilized world anymore, your gun is the law."

Hammer put his MK3 over his shoulder again and said "just wondering; did you find any...weapons or armor lying around this place?" one of the troopers nodded and said "over in that cart, we got 6 sets of badly charred T-51b armor, and some guns that probably had seen better days." Hammer walked over and looked in the said cart; the T-51 armor was more than charred, in his opinion, it was 2 points away from being melted. The guns, indeed, had seen better days, but appeared to be in working order; he picked up what was Jackson's "big box" M-60, the rookie's gauss rifle, and jona's bowie knife.

He turned to James and said "these…were the custom weapons some of my more senior squad mates carried, do you mind if I keep them? You know, both to protect myself, and to remember them?" James nodded and said "we don't need those kind of weapons anyway…we go for laser guns, and plasma gear; the latter is why we came to this plant, we had Intel that plasma weapons were researched here before the great war."

He nodded and said "well, thanks for letting me keep these; just a question, is there any Chinese around I can kill? Old habits are like Chinese, something you have, and are always trying to kill. Violently." James thought for a moment, then said "well, there aren't any Chinese anymore, but we do have raiders, who are blood-crazed barbarians, then we got some new assholes who came down from the north, called "talon company", the fuckin' mercs….they opened fire on our medics because they "didn't look right!"…then last, but not least, we have the enclave-"

Hammer interrupted and said "oh, I remember the enclave, they were creepy R&D spooks who were even a mystery to our command; in-ranks gossip said they made "tests" under a name called "vaults" once, but we weren't allowed to talk about it after the guy who knew about it ended up with his throat slit." James nodded and said "yes, we have some Intel that proves those statements, but the enclave is trying to kill anyone, and anything that isn't them. We had them on the run until the California sect of the brotherhood fell flat on their ass, and the enclave fled to places like L.A, Houston, and D.C."

One trooper holding a minigun added "and one reason we came here was to get or destroy all the Intel this place had, so the enclave's kill teams wouldn't tear us a new asshole with improved tech!" around that time, the air in the distance began to fill with the sound of air-borne units; The T-47 squad started heading for cover, setting up last-minute defenses.

Hammer ran up to James and said "dude? What's going on?" he looked down at his laser rifle and said "those air enclave vertibirds; they came down from the north D.C region a few weeks ago, and they use em' as gunships and kill-team transport….they most likely know we are here, you better dig-in."

The sounds of the aircraft put them right in front of the building, and he heard the sounds of metal boots hitting the ground; the 47's aimed at the door, ready for anything. Hammer clicked his MK3's safety off, and deployed "big box's" bipod, both pointing at the door.

He gulped nervously as he saw the unmistakable sight of a blow torch starting to cut through the door; he could literally cut the tension building up in the room with a knife. As the cutting torch stopped, he held his breath for a second, and in a flash, the door got thrown aside by a blurring explosion, with sinister looking solders in black power armor flooding into the room, plasma rifles blazing.

Hammer opened up on them with the M-60, watching the 7.62 utterly rip the first line of enclave to shreds; as the LMG clicked empty, he swapped to the jackhammer, and filled the air with glowing 12 gauge FRAG rounds. Time seemed to slow down as he jumped up from cover, charging the stunned enclave attackers; he laughed as lasers and plasma whizzed past his body, while enclave after enclave fell to bloody heaps on the ground.

As his jackhammer hit empty, he pulled his bowie knife out, and grabbed the last enclave who was running for the door, and swung the knife so hard into him, he was splayed against the wall. Hammer yanked the knife out, watching the limp enclave hit the ground with an un-settling _splat._

James stood up, stunned; this was what an old war vet could do?

He walked over to hammer and said "you need a stim-pack? You got clipped on your shoulder." Hammer glanced at the smoldering patch there and said "didn't even crack my armor; I modified this suit from ground-up, putting reflective coating to protect myself from energy weapons a long time ago." James nodded with approval and said "well, we'll clean up here, and get back to our base in the slag heap; also, here's a NAV-CHIP for your tac-boy, so you can navigate yourself around the wasteland….at first, I thought we would have to hold your hand and help you around the wastes, but seeing you kill those enclave bastards tells me you can handle yourself pretty well; I would suggest you head for blackpool and try to find a place to hang out, maybe get some supplies and shut-eye before we get some guys to take you to the elder."

Hammer nodded and said "sure thing James, see you and the boy's round' sometime soon! Time for me to find a waterin' hole and get piss drunk!"

As hammer walked out of the building, one of the 47's said "is it a good thing or bad thing this guy is now on the loose in the wastes? James really couldn't answer.

A/N: well, in this story, I am trying to make it like something I can see as being a fallout game, and tell me (review) if you think things go well.


	3. it's still a fucking desert

A/N: well, I think I finally know where this is going; but that's for me to know, and you to find out! Also, hammer will basically (karma wise) be evil, but do SOME things good; he would be evil because he gets pissed and kills shit.

Chapter 2: it's still a fucking desert….

As hammer stepped out of the destroyed factory, he plugged the NAV-CHIP into the tac-boy; after a second, it confirmed the new maps, and highlighted a place not too far from here labeled "blackpool"; he quickly browsed through some of the other setting, and when he got to the radio, 2 notifications popped up:

_! NEW SIGNAL(S) FOUND !_

_AFVN radio_

_Enclave national radio_

_True wastelander radio_

_UNKNOWN SIGNAL PICKED UP (e-band)_

_-signals added to presets-_

Hammer DID remember AFVN radio, and he clicked on that station as he pulled his shotgun out, and began his trek to Blackpool; frankly, he didn't know what he was going to do…his life was shattered. His family was presumably killed during the war...And most horrifying, there were no Chinese to kill.

As he marched over a small hill, he heard a guy say "LOOK! We got fresh meat!" he turned his head in time to see a group of people in leather armor open fire on him with shotguns and pistols; one of them was even charging him with a Chinese sword!

He rolled his eyes as he pulled his jackhammer out and blind-fired it into the crowd, and in the corner of his vision, chunks of meat were flying everywhere. As he dropped the drum out of his jackhammer, he mumbled "fuckin' hippies". He thought (from what James had said) that the wasteland would be some scary nuclear apocalypse; minus the trees, THIS WAS THE WAY TEXAS ALWAYS WAS.

It was just a big fucking desert, with stupid snakes, birds, and coyotes that tried to gnaw your face off all the time; as he finished chuckling about how stupid the desert creatures were, a loud growling noise caught his attention. He looked behind him and saw a mangy looking dog standing there, practically foaming at the mouth. He chuckled and said "you fucking want to try it dog! Come at me, throw down!"

He dog stopped for a moment, as if considering his challenge; it responded by doing an eerie howl into the sky. Hammer laughed and said "oh, I'm so scared, that shook me to the-…core….oh fuck." He looked back up, and he was surrounded by what seemed to be THOUSANDS of those mangy dogs.

The first dog he saw seemed to smile as they began their attack.

Hammer pulled out his bowie knife and began swinging; if these things pinned him to the ground, it would only be a matter of time before they ripped something open, and ate his face off. He swung his legs around like a psycho, stomping in the skulls of the mangy as dogs; hell, the enclave weren't this hard BECAUSE there were like, 6 of them, 30 feet away!

He hosed them back with his jackhammer, and broke into a dead run for Blackpool; this shit wasn't what he wanted when he picked fights with dogs. He past what seemed like 5 groups of "raiders", and hoped the dogs would go for them; after a short while, the dogs got tired, and left him alone. He took his helmet off the catch his breath for a second, upon which a voice said "what the hell where you running from? A deathclaw?"

Hammer looked up and saw a man, maybe in his late 20's, wearing a tattered suit of combat armor; emblazoned on his chest was the word "sheriff". He put his helmet back on and said "no…I pissed of the biggest damn pack of dogs I've ever seen; it was a lucky thing I got away!" the sheriff smiled and said "well, that aside stranger, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." Hammer nodded and said "yeah….I just woke up, oh, is this Blackpool? I'm still trying to get used to his new map."

The sheriff held out his hand and said "yes, this certainly is blackpool, one of the safest places in the north-Texas region! I'm sheriff haggard; I keep this place safe from raiders, and tell travelers where to go!" he grabbed the sheriffs hand and gave it a good shake "well, I'm sergeant hammer, of the U.S army; lemme cut to the chase, where can I pick up a cheap room for the night, pick up some supplies and meds, and what is the currency around here?"

Haggard gave him a strange look and said " U.S army, huh? You know that hasn't been around for 200 years….oh well, whatever you say; ok, first place, the money we use around here is caps from the good ole' Nuka-cola bottles, then for a place to sleep we got the old "motel 8" Rimmer fixed up a few years ago…the beds are shitty, but the doors are metal, so raiders can't break in at night and eat you or something, and Rimmer sells supplies as well, and I think the bar near the sludge pit sells gear too."

Hammer nodded and began to head for the motel, when the sheriff yelled "oh, and could you do me a favor? I'll pay you for it!" hammer looked back and said "what's on your mind?" haggard gave him a concerned look and said "those dogs that chased you….did one of them do a howl that rallied a couple more of them? If so, that was "the pack"….they've killed more than 100 wastelanders last month, and head through this town frequently, and I will pay you 600 caps if you can stop them permantly; oh, and if you do stop them, talk to Rodriguez in the bar, he's lost 3 guys to those animals and has a reward for stopping them." Hammer said "I'll hit that offer up after I get my shit with the brotherhood over with." Haggard gave him a nod as he walked into the motel.

He took his helmet off, and wandered into the lobby; a excessively cheerful voice said "oh, hello traveler! Welcome to motel blackpool, where you can sleep at night, and not get brutally murdered! I am Sandy Rimmer, manager who fills in every role a hotel needs!" hammer felt his blood pressure rising; she sounded like the annoying privates who were excessively happy about everything, including KP. Against his better judgment, he said "uh, yes hello; how much is it to rent a room?" she smiled and said "5 caps a night for a room with a door, and free for those who wish to work for the room."

Hammer gulped; he had no "caps"…in his day, you were considered a nutty little pussy if you collected bottlecaps; it only figures that it came back to bite him in the ass. He said "well, I'm new to this region, I've never been in the wasteland before…what do I have to do to get a room?" Sandy, not missing a beat said "well, first tell me why you're new to the wastes; only babies or vault-dwellers are new to the wastes."

Hammer rolled his eyes and said "I was in the U.S army in 2077, long story short, I got frozen in a bunch of cryo shit….Jesus, I need to fuckin' make flyers for all the nosy assholes I'm going to meet and ask me this!" she apparently was not deterred by his rage, and asked "oh, I'll let you stay if you tell me EVEYTHING I ask you!" he looked down and said "for one day? Tell you what, I'll say my story if you let me stay as long as I damn well please."

She nodded and pulled out a piece of paper while he sat down "ok, first question, what is your full name, first last and middle?"

"Franklin Leal Hammer"

"What was your job?"

"Career solder for U.S army"

"Were/are you married, and if so, do you have kids?"

"Yes, I was married to Miss Ashley Morris, and had a son named junior."

"What do you think of the wasteland?"

"It fuckin' sucks; are we done here!"

She looked down at her sheet and said "well, this seems to be enough to look up who you are on the old blackpool information terminal….here's the keys to room 101, down the hall, on the left." He grabbed the key and headed down the hall; he couldn't believe he just got a free room, all because of that. Now he wasn't too happy to mention that he was married; his marriage was always on shaky standing, mostly because his gifts to her, letters to her, and anytime he saw her had to do with killing Chinese, or bombing stuff…she was not pleased, at all. He opened the hotel room, and saw a bed, a icebox, and a radio; it wasn't much, but it was sure as hell better than his old dorm he had at the NCO candidate school. He placed some odd-and-end gear down in a box under the bed, and headed out the room; he headed outside the motel, and headed for the bar to see what he could get to drink.

As he walked down the street going through blackpool, it wasn't that impressive of a place; a hotel, a sheriff's office, a bar, and an armory…he supposed it was all a few ragged-out wastelanders could pull up. as he walked up the steps to the bar, a Hispanic guy with combat armor blocked his way with his hand and said "you….you are new here, are you not?"

Hammer nodded; this wanna-be tough guy was going to find a slug in his skull if he tried anything. The Hispanic said "ah; lemme lay down some rules punk…this is blackpool, the sheriff runs the streets, and my men keep the bar under control, you fuck with us, you gonna be dead. " Hammer nodded and said "nice to meet you too; since you know so much about this bar, what do they sell besides drinks, and can you show me to some guy named Rodriguez?"

The man laughed and said "ah, well I AM Rodriguez! If you haven't been told, I lead my team of soldiers-of-fortune, amply named _Rodriguez's rangers! _ Are you here about the job to stop "the pack", or do you just want something to raise your sprits? Hammer shrugged and said "I guess both, if you think about it; I don't got caps, and that job pays well I hear." Rodriguez nodded and said "well, let's not stand out here, amigo…the first drink will be on me, so we can get better acquainted!"

Hammer followed him in the bar; inside were at least 4 other merc's dressed like Rodriguez, and were chugging down whiskey and tequila. He saw a glass get put down in front of him as Rodriguez said "well, as for gear, I sell stim-packs, drinks, guns, and ammo, and if you kill those damn dogs, I will let you have anything you want from my stock!" hammer thought that was a pretty nice deal; he got to kill, and was rewarded for it…a match made in heaven.

One of the guys sitting on the other side of the bar said "hey boss, who's the guy in the power armor?" Rodriguez shrugged and said "a newcomer to our humble town; nothing makes a lone wanderer feel at home like a good, stiff drink!" his men laughed; hammer had to admit, they appeared to be good drinking buddies, with kind of a gruff humor, just like him.

The first guy on the other side of the room said "so, stranger, what's your story of the wastes? Everyone has a good one if they are still breathing!" hammer shrugged and said "well, I don't know if you boy's will believe this, but I was frozen in cryo for about 200 years, until the brotherhood found me and woke me back up; as sort of a return favor, I am going to most likely help them with odd jobs…like killing!"

They guys laughed and said "well, that is what the rangers do too; we do stuff like removal of raiders, wiping out hostile wasteland monsters, escorting supply caravans…stuff that pays good money, you know?" hammer nodded; he had a lot of common ground with these guys…he was sure going to come back here to relax after a long hard day.

After he finished his drink he said "well, I'm gonna head back to my room and get some sleep; being chased by dogs, shot at by enclave, and answering questions to the annoying hotel owner has gotten me bushed, or maybe it's just 200 years without exercise." The other guys laughed and said "ah, well see you around, man; you're always welcome to come back!"

As he flopped down on his bed, he put his tac-boy on the table next to him and recorded what had happened today on his mission log; he also flipped the radio on, and listened as "enter the iron man" played out of the speakers. He put his helmet on the ground, and fluffed his pillow. As he drifted off to sleep, he listened to the flute music with guitars hum out of the radio, and he soon went peacefully to sleep.

A/N: don't worry; the brotherhood will give his existence purpose; mostly killing, which is fun to type.

R&R this chapter, if you will.

Oh, and Rodriguez's rangers fucking rule!


	4. where they left off

Author's note: being sick does slow down the writing process; I sadly was not able to finish my FFE3 chapter the same time I finished this, but you can't have everything, can you?

Chapter 3: where they left off….

Hammer was happily dreaming about decapitation when a excessively preppy voice said "Aww…you look so CUTE when you're sleeping!" hammer's eyes snapped open, and his pistol was pointing at the source of the voice; his eyes focused on sandy, who was apparently unaware of the pistol in her face and said "oh, rise and shine sleeping beauty! The brotherhood is here to take you to the elder so move it! You shouldn't keep them waiting."

Hammer huffed as he re-holstered his pistol; he hadn't killed anything yet, so his morning was starting slow. He put his helmet back on, and grabbed his gear, then headed down the hall; in the lobby stood paladin garrison and a few members he saw at the cryo plant…truthfully, he didn't know if he knew them….minus the paladin's red streak on his armor, they all looked the same.

James stepped forward and said "well, looks like you survived your first day on the wastes, now do you think you can survive longer to help the brotherhood?" hammer picked up a can of CRAM off the hotel's desk and said "yeah…as long as I get to kill shit, that in a nutshell, you know?" James nodded and said "well, this may be of interest to you, but at that plant we found you in, we discovered a prototype plasma rifle that's twice as accurate as a normal one, and fires faster-traveling bolts; our scribes think it's the best thing yet…see, they think it's only…well, I'll let them tell you."

The paladin signaled him outside, and walked to a battered humvee that was parked in the center of the road. One of the troopers chuckled and said "we found this relic in the remains of fort hood, just before the enclave took the place…it really sucks." Hammer chuckled as the jumped into the truck's bed while James began his mission orders "well, the elder has a thing for wanting to hear your story, man; he thinks you may be the person to drive the enclave out of the old military districts…hell, I personally never saw the elder this happy until this morning, in fact." Hammer gave him a strange look; people seemed "jumpy" about him…truthfully, they MAY have had a reason, because he was technically over 200 years old…but who gives a fuck? Oh, that's right; every noisy asshole he met.

He cracked open his can of CRAM despite his Geiger counter going off the second he opened it; it could have dogshit on it, and the army would have fed it to him anyway…a little radiation wouldn't hurt him. Much.

For what seemed like hours, they sped down the torn up roads of Texas, running over anything and everything in their way; he saw dead raiders, dogs, and even enclave thrown over the hood several times. He looked over the side of the truck as they pulled into a little military compound. He pulled up his tac-boy and checked his map; it called this place "brotherhood command post". As the humvee slid to a halt, hammer hopped on out of it, he looked back and saw James get out, slamming the driver's side door; he walked up to hammer and said "follow me to the command room, so you can see the elder, but I'm leaving when you start talking to him; the old man can go on for hours about shit you couldn't care about."

Hammer chuckled and said "so does the motel manager in blackpool."

A few of the power armor troopers saluted James as he led Marcus into the bowls of the base; on the outside, the place looked like a 1-story school…but with, like 20 layers of underground bunkers beneath it. As they headed down a few hallways, James opened a door labeled "DEN" and said "well, you go in alone now; the elder likes 1-on-1 talks with new people."

Hammer walked in and closed the door behind him; a voice in the room said "so…you are all that's left of the stars-and-stripes?" he turned around and saw a fairly old man, about in his late 60's, sitting in front of a desk covered in paperwork. Hammer stood straight, saluted and said "Sergeant Franklin Hammer, U.S army, at your service, elder." The elder smiled and said "cut the military, frank; just call me Wayne, like most of the men do. I do, however, enjoy seeing what's left of America being respectful to the elders."

Hammer nodded and said "honor your heritage; that's what my grandpa told me….he was a great man." Wayne nodded in agreement and said "well, frank…you were serving the army in 2077, did that mean you fought in anchorage a few years earlier?" hammer nodded and said "yes…I was one of the who did a counter-attack on the Chinese, with my good friend, then-sgt Benjamin Montgomery …we parachuted behind their lines, and destroyed the 3 guns that were shelling the U.S troops…all in a days work.

The elder nodded with approval and said "well, I can see you're a man of action, not of talking…let me cut to the chase. The brotherhood wants tech, and also wants to get rid of then enclave; we have a base in mesquite that has F-4X multirole fighters…" hammer interrupted and said "well, why don't you use the fighters?" he shook his head and said "well, let me finish first, dumbass…see, the F-4's are in working shape, and just as we started loading them up for sorties we realized they were advanced prototypes that ran on fusion cells, not unlike those of power armor; we have solid Intel showing that an enclave research outpost has the kind of cells we need."

Hammer shifted his weight and said "lemme guess…I go and kill everybody there, and take anything and everything not tied down?" the elder responded with an evil grin. Hammer returned the smile and said "give me the location on my map, I need to kill something."

As the elder put the info into his TAC-BOY, he then put a chip into the side and said "this will allow you to use you TAC as a phone to me or paladin garrison, as well as get in contact with other brotherhood members, or anyone with a walkie-talkie; trust me, you'll need it."

As hammer got to the brotherhood's motor pool, he chose a small ATV; he would sneak in when the sun went down, and slaughter them all. Before he got on the vehicle, he screwed a suppressor onto his 10-mm pistol, then drove off to his destination.

(2 hours later, somewhere near Dallas…)

Hammer thought this enclave base would be somewhere in the middle of no-where; in reality, it was deep within the confines of a destroyed urban maze. He had to hide his ATV somewhere out of sight; he was 1 mile away from his target. Even though he doubted anyone was around, he stayed in the shadows; snipers tended not to notice people there, which meant you could keep to top-half of your skull.

He turned a corner because according to the map, it was supposed to be an open side street that would allow him to flank around back; not to his surprise, the street was blocked with half of a building in the way. He got on his long-range radio and said "garrison, it's me frank; I got a blocked road, and this map doesn't show much more…got any back-up routes?"

A voice over his headset crackled "ok….do you see a building just left of you?" hammer looked over and said "yeah…keep talkin'…"

"Well, that house SHOULD be open, so you can slink your way around to the enclave position; but be careful…this area is cataloged as former "oak cliff" and a even more dangerous breed of raider, the thug, can be found there."

Hammer rolled his eyes as he headed to the building; what could some thugs do to him?

As he opened the door, 30 black guys with 9-mm pistols and SMGS looked at him; there next response was "THAT NIGGA IN OUR TURF!" and hammer ducking as the air quickly got filled with bullets. He tossed a grenade over his cover and heard the gunfire stop as the grenade detonated, with chunks of meat now plastering the walls; he stood up and looked around the room….on the table was a crate full of jet, buffout, and punga seeds rolled up in newspapers. He picked up the buffout; maybe he could hock this crap, and he then promptly picked up the 9-mm pistols and SMGS off the ground…they may not have been much, but it was another weapon he could use.

He walked into the next room; it was filled to the brim with 9-mm ammo and beer, in the center of the room was a small gun case on a table, with a satin lining inside. He walked up and took a look inside; it was a gold 9-mm pistol with a folding stock on it. He flipped out the stock and checked it out; as he put the stock to his shoulder he realized some dumbass put the stock on sideways, making you hold the gun at an angle…he looked fucking stupid. Engraved on the side of the gun read _p-diddy's protection_

Just as hammer was about put the ridicules gun back in its case, a thug walked in and said "THAT NIGGA ROBBIN' US!" and pulled out an SMG; hammer swung the weapon in his direction and fired 1 shot blindly, and he was rewarded with seeing the thug's head explode. Hammer shook his head; he was aiming at that guy's torso…how in the fuck did he hit his head? A few seconds later, 2 more thugs with SMG's ran in, and began to open fire. Hammer fired 2 more blind shots, and was once again rewarded with the fatal blow on both of them; he took a good look at the gun and muttered "at least I can use all this shitty 9-mm ammo…"

He went room-to-room slitting the throats of anyone he found as he hunted out the exit; near the bottom of the house, a gaping hole was in the floor, with a tunnel leading in the direction of the enclave position. He jumped down into the tunnel and cautiously followed it, his jackhammer covering the corners; after about the 3rd turn, he found him facing a large steel door with large "E" with stars circling it. He got back on his radio and reported "ok….I'm at what appears to be an enclave door, do I just blow it up, hack it, lockpick…? Talk to me garrison."

A voice crackled over the radio "do as you need to, just try not to alert them."

After hammer heard that order, he began to pile blocks of C-4 to the door, and set it so that the door would get thrown back at least 40 feet; as he strung the wire to the clapper, he ran back behind a wall, and pressed it with a small _click._

The explosion he heard next shook the ground, causing the path behind him to cave in. The air was now filled with a blaring siren and the sound of gunfire; He ran back around to the door, guns primed. he lowered them as he took a good look: the door did indeed get blown back 40 feet…splattering at least 30 enclave guys against the floors and walls. He briskly walked past the bloody pancakes and headed for the ladder at the end of the hallway, and began climbing up it; as he moved the hatch off of the manhole, he just sat there for a moment as he saw bullets whizzing all over the place, with a sentry bot driving over the hole, shooting at the base's assailants.

After the bot past, hammer jumped out of the hole, dropping anyone who just so happened to see him. He checked his tac-map, and began a brisk jog to the equipment lab located in the north section of the compound; he glanced over his shoulder to make sure that the enclave were still fucking around with whoever was attacking them. 9-mm bullets were peppering the sentry-bots, and riddling the enclave guys; hammer summed it up that the thugs were attacking as he opened to door to the lab.

A few scientist looked at him, and pulled out laser sidearms, the beams whizzing past his combat suit; he then "introduced" them to his M-60, the round ripping through them, and taking out everything behind the fools. He opened up 2 large back-packs and began stuffing all the info and important MF cell units into the sacks; he cleaned out the first room and walked into the second room…this room appeared to be a robot repair/reprogramming room, with sentry bots, protectrons, and Mr. gutsy's lined up on racks hanging room the roof. He began picking up some more the fusion cells needed to run the brotherhood's captured aircraft when a metallic voice said "oh, thank god….I finally find a fuckin' U.S army boy! These black-clad assholes kept thinking' I was malfunctioning because I refused to serve a bunch of wanna-be militants!"

Hammer looked over at a holding cell with pulse fence in the back of the room; inside was a Mr. gutsy with worn jungle camo and "USA" written on its side. He walked over to the cell and said "wait…what do you mean? How can you tell I am in the military? That was 200 years ago!" the robot looked at him and barked "because your IFF transponder works, sgt! Yes; I know that most of my brethren robots do not understand the concept of the US being gone…I have, and I realize I must live with it…these enclave bastards "claim" to be the future of the U.S…but they lie, they wouldn't have gotten me if it weren't for those damn pulse grenades knocking me out!"

Hammer gave him a strange look and said "how do I know you aren't just…" the robot interrupted and said "malfunctioning?..it's very easy: 1) I haven't attacked you 2) I haven't alerted the enclave to you being here 3) I request you free me so I can serve you, as you are what's left of the U.S army!"

He shifted his weight, then said "so, what's your name, robot?" the robot stood at attention and said "(TJ)-WBRCF, at your service sir! Many of the former troops called me "TJ" during the jungle wars of 2069." Hammer clicked the button to turn the pulse field down and said "very well TJ, it's my pleasure to meet some else from the army..follow me, we better get back to the brotherhood's base, so we can stop these enclave assholes". TJ seemed to perk up as he barked "damn right! It's just another glorious day in this man's army."

Around that time, the lab's front door opened, and several enclave hellfire troopers stepped in. one of them said "we know you're here…surrender yourself, and we may show you leniency! TJ whispered to him "don't listen to those snakes….they lie more than those damn commies!" hammer's response was clicking the safeties off on his MK3, and jumping from his hiding spot, guns blazing; the hellfires opened the valve on their flamers and began to pour the room full of fire.

Hammer looked over, trying to spot out TJ; at first, he thought the robot tricked him, warned the enclave and escaped, but a few seconds later, he heard the robot yell: "I'm gonna kill you as a personal favor to uncle Sam!" as well as the sound of his flamer and plasma cannon going off. Hammer poked his head up from cover and saw the robot hovering over 3 patches of green goo that were at one time a squad of hellfires. The robot saluted and said "it's great to be back in action, killing shit makes me warm on the inside!"

Hammer laughed, patted the robot on the side and said "let's get back to home base…I'll get you a pipin' cup of oil for you!" TJ chuckled and said "as long as I get to burn things on our way back!" as they headed out into the courtyard, an enclave trooper yelled "TO MALFUNCTIONING ROBOT IS LOOSE GET SOME GRENADES UP HERE!"

Before hammer could bring his gun up, TJ was already burning the hapless enclave, yelling "SELF-AWARENESS IS NOT A MALFUNCTION! GOD BLESS AMERICA YA DAMN COMMIE!" hammer slwly stating walking for the gate, watching as TJ extracted the revenge on the enclave, a revenge that TJ had indeed earned.

A/N: p-diddy's handgun….a mr. gutsy…oak cliff! So muc, all in one chapter….i love being me, because that means I know what I am going to do.

Oh, to anyone who feels like getting off their duff and giving a suggestion, are there any other followers you guys can think of? I have a few, but ideas never hurt…just leave it in a review, or PM me if you think it's the greatest damn thing ever. I had to make a Mr. gutsy as a follower, because gutsy's are basically what's left of liberty primes ballsack: pure patriotic AWESOME.


	5. damn dogs

A/N: when I started on this story, this basically describes how I play fallout: blow shit up, do random shit, then write about it. Fuck yeah. Also, mass effect 2 is now my form of weed; I can't put it down…3 play throughs (word?) later.

Well, read this, and sorry for being a little late:

Chapter 4: damn dogs….

"A damn fine job hammer…you just did a major blow to then enclave, and we now have a chance to stop enclave air control!" the elder happily said as he looked over the captured loot; hammer looked at him and said "well, what's our reward? I don't do shit for free!" the elder turned back to him and TJ, then said "well, I was being rather selfish; for your troubles here's 1000 caps, and this PASD(X)."

Hammer pocketed the caps, and picked up the ASD; it was something like a GPS mixed with a pistol grip, and a laser emitter on the side. The elder spoke up and said "the PASD is a air-strike designator..now that we have working aircraft, any time you lock on a target, a flight of attack planes can napalm strike it, or drop "bunker-busters" on it…it's worth its weight in gold."

He put the device in his pocket; this GPS strike thingy was nice, but money to by shit was worth more to him….he hated flying…and doctors…and birds. As they headed out the door, the elder said "I'll contact you when we have another job prepared, so I the meantime just string out somewhere."

As they walked out of the brotherhood's base, hammer turned to TJ and said "well, I need to take you to blackpool, even though you're a robot, the guys at the bar can fix something up for you, and then we can do a little side job!" TJ gave a quick glance and said "does the job involve killing in the most brutal ways possible?"

Hammer just stared at him, his jaw hanging, and said "I'm shocked…you question if the job includes killing? HELL YEAH it includes killing, or else I wouldn't be doing it…for a robot, you lack insight."

TJ stopped moving and said "I have the flamethrower, and I could just so happen to "misidentify" you as a communist when you're sleeping, or "identify" your underwear stash as an enemy installation, and rig it with pressure-plate explosives, so you can never have a boner again AND risk having your dick lacerated!"

As they kept moving, hammer nodded and said "I wonder how they made my persona get turned into a robot." The robot simply said "another glorious day in this man's army?" hammer rolled his eyes as they kept moving.

As they headed into blackpool, haggard ran up to them and said "HAMMER! Thank god it's you….those damned dogs are becoming…WORSE!" hammer held his hand s up and said "wait, what do you mean? What can they do that they haven't done already?" TJ chuckled and said "maybe they kidnapped someone."

The sheriff pointed at the robot and said "THAT'S WHAT THOSE DOGS DID!"

TJ sputtered for a second and said "I was right? I was jok-I mean, yeah, I knew that." Hammer facepalmed and said "so…a bunch of DOGS abducted 1 of the SIX people in this town….it wasn't you, sure as hell wouldn't be any of Rodriguez's men…oh sweet Jesus cinnamon…"

He looked at the sheriff and said "was it sandy?" haggs nodded and said "she saw those dogs running along the streets, so she got out a piece of paper and tried to INTERVIEW them…fucking dumbass….either way, you need to go and save her!"

TJ muttered "dumb bitch wasn't in the kitchen to start with…why should we save her?"

Hammer nodded in agreement and said "he does have a good point, what's in it for us besides the payment to stop the dogs?" haggs scratched his chin, then said "I can give you some guns and ammo from my hidden armory just outside of town, and I got a bottle of whiskey that's been aged for 620 years; I was saving it for a rainy day, but then it occurred to me: I am allergy to alcohol."

Just as hammer began to agree, TJ piped up and said "I am not doing squat for a civilian until I get a good cup of Alaskan oil with a dab of commie blood in it!" haggs pointed at TJ and said "is he mal-functioning?"

An awkward silence fell over them until TJ said "can I burn him alive?"

Hammer shook his head and said "no…TJ we can get some oil after this; besides, we can get some extra guns to use from this." The robot simply said, in a defeated tone "oh well…I guess it's just another glorious day in…fuck it, this day _sucks_."

"ok, there's the dog's cave….who's going in first?"

"you are, not me! Those things eat energy cells I hear."

"uh…no, they don't…look, they can't tear you in half, they can to me…BESIDES, you were talking about your "wonderful" flamethrower a few minutes ago."

"aw fuck….would you believe I had a bad history with dark caves?"

"no."

"...or that I was raped by a _toaster_ in 2071?"

"no."

"...or that it is written that only hammer can defeat furfags?"

"no…TJ, go in first! I'm going to be right behind you!"

"that's what the toaster said, and I couldn't fly in a straight line for weeks!"

"fuck you….MOVE IT!" hammer yelled; he had no problem with TJ, it's just that he was LAZY…not mal-functioning. TJ slowly hovered through the caves intro; as hammer followed him in, he noticed a sign that said "cave designation: Johnson"

The first few rooms of the cave were empty, with bones of humans and cows lying about; TJ, still scanning for targets said "I don't see why dogs would kidnap sandy, why not just eat her on the spot?" hammer pulled his MK3 out and said "well, when we see one, let's ask…and keep an eye on those holes in the wall, these things could be anywhere."

TJ began moving into the next room; a few seconds later he said "yeah…hammer? We…ok, someone better see this!" he leaned around the corner and saw TJ looking down. He walked up next to him and saw a pitch-black ravine, with a small stone bridge leading across it. TJ looked at him and said "you wanna cross, or should we just bomb this cave and call it a day?"

Around that time, a mass of growling caught there attention; the swung around to see a excessively large mass of dogs standing behind them, all of the mentioned foaming at the mouth. TJ swapped to his flamer and said "sir, you should cross…as in NOW." He then opened fire on the dogs as hammer sprinted across the rock formation, and after TJ crossed, he blasted the bride out with his MK3's FRAG rounds.

The dogs, now growling in anger, retreated back to the darkness as hammer began trying to regain his bearings; he soon found himself heading down a small, non-natural hallway, and near the end he found something profound:

A lab with lab shit.

TJ turned to him and said "are those lemons on that table over there?" hammer looked at them and said "huh…yeah, what does that letter say, handing it to TJ as he began to eat one of the lemons. The robot looked at it and said "message 421: our research is complete; the inferno lemon grenades cave Johnson ordered are complete; will ship in early January 2078. Disclaimer: do not eat."

At that point hammer burst into flames, running around like a madman as TJ pulled this flamethrower out and said "hey, maybe fire can help!"

As hammer past out from the heat, he heard a overly-preppy voice say "oh, HI! So those nice doggies took you here too?" hammer cursed himself for not killing her as everything went dark.

A/N: sandy will die, and hammer will need a doctor; those lemons cause mind herpes, I hear.

"if you review, I love you long time" –M.B


	6. mission complete?

A/N: sorry bout being so late; I've been busy doing skyrim, another godly Bethesda game; I have a question: what if the guys who made the mass effect series got a job with Bethesda? I say fallout 4 would be born.

Chapter 5: mission…complete?

Hammer opened his eyes slowly, wincing from the pain; what the hell were in those oranges!

A preppy voice cheerfully said "oh, does your tummy hurt? I don't think you're supposed to eat those things…." Hammer weakly reached for his sidearm as another voice said "BAD TIMING FOR READING WARNING'S IS NOT A MALFUNCTION!"

Hammer growled as he slowly got to his feet; he didn't have to take this shit back in the resource wars…" sandy helped him up and said "so…those nice doggies brought you here too!" hammer gave her a strange look and said "those 'nice doggies' kill and eat people…you know that right?"

She waved her hand in dismissal as she pointed to a console in the wall and said "well, it doesn't matter…this place was a pre-war lab, and it was set to where genetically programmed watch dogs guarded the place; see, the first dogs had kids, and those kids continued there parent's job of guarding the place!"

A loud howl in the chamber behind them made hammer look back nervously as she obviously continued "..and I figure we should keep this place safe; think off all the tech we—" hammer stood up and yelled "NO! to many people have died because those dogs…and I get lots of caps for doing this…I am blowing this place up, if you wanna stay here when I hit the clapper, be my guest!"

TJ turned to sandy and said "according to scans, you have been owned; suggest suicide to keep what 'honor' you have"

Sandy began to argue and sputtered "you can't do this I need to—" hammer again interrupted and said "..be back in the kitchen? Glad you see it my way…fuck off and get out of here before I blow this place to hell." Sandy shook her head in anger and muttered "well in never…" and headed down the second hallway she first came from.

As sandy left, TJ began reading from the consoles and said "should we record some of this data, though? I mean, it has some weapon plans in here that you could make….and—wait…what happens if I press THIS button" TJ began to press some of the larger button near the screen, and after a few seconds, a loud _click_ and a message on the screen saying "weapon locker opened; activating Chinese defense protocols."

Hammer walked to the wall and opened the weapon's safe; it contained a .44 magnum, some assault rifles, and a M-72 LAW with the words "flip-flop" on its side. As he put the stuff in his backpack, the wall on the left side of the room was knocked down by a MASSIVE sentry bot, and it upon seeing them reported: _COMMUNIST TROOPS DETECTED_

Hammer looked left, then right, and merely uttered _"fucksauce"_ as the bot sped toward him, and in a flash he was slammed into a wall on the opposite side of the room; TJ began firing plasma, and spouting off how "he was going to kick it's ass"

The bot turned to TJ and fired a barrage of Gatling laser fire, causing TJ to retreat behind cover and wait for his shields to come back up; hammer slid off the wall and hit the ground with a _splat_…it wasn't his day today. He pulled out his jackhammer, and was about to blend the robot up, but when he pulled the trigger, his gun jammed; he slammed the gun against the ground a few times as the bot turned and gave him a look, then said _TARGET SIGHTED._ Hammer confidently held his gun up and said "FUCK YOU!" and pulled the trigger; once again the jackhammer jammed, but this time it stovepiped and blew hammer left hand off, and the robot hosed his armor down in laser fire.

Hammer looked down at his now-useless stub and thought _just a flesh wound_; regardless, he winced in pain at the sight of it. The bot rolled up, and armed it's flamethrower; hammer knew it was the end of his story. Just as the robot was about to fire, he heard a excessively preppy voice say "that's not nice at all, mr!"

TJ, hammer, and the bot stopped what they were doing to see a pissed off sandy standing in the center of the room; hammer looked at TJ and saw a metal brick fall out of his back…he had literally shit a brick. The bot rolled up to her and said _DO NOT INTERFERE WITH COMBAT UNIT._ Sandy began arguing with it as hammer crawled to his feet, and reached for the "flip-flop" M-72 in his backpack, and took aim at the robot's backside, and TJ began charging his plasma cannon to do a overcharge shot; hammer waved his stump around and signaled to fire their weapons, and let loose with the heavy weapons.

He had fired many weapons in his history, but this rocket must have had a defect, as in _tumbled_ through the air, slapping the robot upside the head, and I few seconds later, the plasma from TJ melted a hole on the back; the robot turned around and looked at the defective rocket lying on the ground and said _SYSTEMS DETECTING EPIC FAIL._ As the robot to aim at them to finish them off, the rocket at its feet exploded with back-breaking force, tearing the robot into millions of pieces.

Hammer slumped back to the ground, both out of relief and pain, growling as more blood poured out of his wound; sandy ran up to his side and gave him a stim-pack, then said "I had to come back and apologize for my arguing, I was foolish." Hammer nodded and muttered "arm the bomb, and get me to a doctor" then past out.

Sandy picked hammer up and set him on TJ's back, then prepped the codes to explode the bomb; it was going to be SWEET.

Hammer awoke to the sound of a FOE bomb going off, and loud cheering from what sounded like drunk Mexicans, and sandy using work tools; he opened his eyes and saw that he was in the bar and when he looked outside the window, he saw an explosion coming the area that the cave was in. he felt a hand slap him on the shoulder and Rodriguez said "you got balls, you know? Sandy dragged you back, but you wiped those dogs out….along with extra money, you get all the beer you want from us! Also, sorry about your MK3A1…it was a good gun"

Hammer nodded and said "it was just a gun, I'm more concerned about my hand, I sort of lost it."

Sandy walked up and said "not anymore! It took me a bit of time, but I made a seal for it that can at least let you pick stuff up, and shoot; it's all I can do until I make you better hand!" hammer sniffed and said "sandy…thanks…sorry about what I said to you, what do I owe you?"

She smiled and said "more sexual favors than you can count!"

Hammer knew it was most likely a joke, but he still had to lean forward and look at her ass; TJ hovered up and said "sensors indicate elevated blood levels in your pants; seek a doctor or hooker when possible." Hammer stood up and said "can it, and let's go…I need some sleep" TJ saluted and followed him out the room.

As hammer took his armor off, still trying to master his ghetto claw-hand-thing, his TAC-BOY ringed as it received a message; he opened it and saw it was from garrison. It read:

_Hammer, we have a way to get to Houston and the coastline, we just need you to go and destroy a enclave early-warning station; head to these coordinates._

_Also, we have sent a patrol to explore a mysterious radio signal, and they haven't came back, please go see what happened to him _

As hammer got into his underwear and went to sleep, he began thinking of how he would do those jobs the next day.

A/N: I would think of some witty thing to say, but all ican think of is review this story, and give me ideas for side-missions, or followers; I want to see what you guys can think of.

This goes double for you, Brandon. (inside thing)


	7. exploring the wastes

A/N: well, I'm grounded from XBL for the week, so I guess I can make many people happy and make a new chapter of this; Brandon, if your reading this:

_The bike-saw lives._

Chapter 6: exploring the wastes

Hammer lazily crawled out of bed, and thoughtfully scratched his nuts; it was a morning tradition that was as philosophical as it was vital to waking up. He reached for his TAC-BOY on his table next to him and flipped to the messages section, and quickly looked over them; 2 were from the brotherhood, another from haggard; he put his armor on and stuck the computer to his wrist as he headed out the door, or at least tried to get his 2 pronged metal replacement to grab the round knob.

After he opened the door, he checked back over his shoulder and saw TJ now moving around, and starting to follow him; he looked at the messages he got, starting with the one from haggard:

_Those steel boys told me I could send you messages through my terminal; if you get this, it means I will pay you the caps for stopping those dogs. I'll hit you up if you have free time to help us._

He closed the message and scrolled over the other ones; they were just re-caps of the other 2 briefings, so he ignored them. He headed out of the hotel, his M-60 and 10-MM pistol in hand; he still was morning the loss of his jackhammer. He put a note in the back of his head to maybe swing by the place his old house was, and maybe see if his old station he was based at still existed. As he leaned against a poll out front, sandy ran up and said "hey frank! How's that new hand feeling?"

He looked up thoughtfully for a moment, then said "I wouldn't know…it's a little sore, but the hand is metal, so I can't tell…on that note, how did you get this thing to even connect with my body?" before she could answer, TJ moved forward and said "with all due respect, I suggested we hook up those metal pieces to your bone, so they did…please don't hate because I'm just that good."

He shook his head and said "I'm a tad bit pissed that you guys did that…TJ, you stay here in town for now, and make sure we got rid of those dogs for good, I'm going out in the desert to explore and locate that strange radio signal in the desert…got it?" TJ saluted and hovered off with sandy as he fired up the motor.

He wanted to forget everything that was happening so far; he still had a tough time believing he survived a nuclear war in a block of ice…he had no friends, no living family, and no U.S army.

He had no idea which was worse.

He past a few groups of raiders, running anyone stupid enough to be in his way over; on occasion, he would stop to kill of a wounded raider not out of compassion, but because it was funny as shit to decapitate them.

He checked his map, and matched it to be a quick ride to his old home in mesquite; he wanted to see if anything was left of his past life.

After what seemed like hours, he rolled into what was left of his hometown's ruined square, and took a look at the old place. Many buildings were knocked down, an M-48 husk was in the center of the area, the historic plaque marking the spot where Sam bass robbed a train was bent in a strange shape…the entire area was in ruins; but it didn't matter, in his eyes and mind it was the place where he beat up nerds when he was just a little bastard. He shed a tear as he fondly remembered slamming little denarius brown's face into the concrete, or slamming Jake Johnson's dick in the bank's revolving door.

_Good times, indeed._

He hid his ATV behind a small used car store as he walked to the old mesquite high school; this was where he was first noticed by the army recruiter, after he ambushed him and hung him by his feet from the bleachers. He saw graffiti adorning the side of the building and frowned; the fucking raiders were most likely having orgies fueled by whiskey and jet in pools of wastelander blood….he hated that damn school, but it deserved better than that.

He opened the door to the hall, avoiding 6 frag mines placed on the ground in the shape of a crude penus as he headed down the old dusty halls; he hid behind a desk as a door down the hall slammed open, and a piss-drunk raider staggered out, and flopped to the ground. Hammer fixed the suppressor on his sidearm, then promptly walked up to the raider and said "it's against school rules for you to live" and put 2 bullets into him, and looted his dead body.

He headed down the halls, and heard a large amount of girls moaning in a room nearby; he knew who and what where behind those doors; he just needed a how to end their lives in a "tragic" way. He checked a room not far away labeled "supplies" and grabbed a tank of propane, a Zippo lighter on the table, and a shredded "playdude" magazine on the ground; he walked over to a workbench and began duct taping the shit together, hoping that duct tape wouldn't fail him now.

After about 2 minutes, he held up the most dangerous weapon he ever conceived. He would call "pro-pain thrower"; it used the Zippo lighter and the porn magazine to keep the fire going while he caught some beeches on fire with it…today was a good day.

He walked up to the door, and readied the thrower; he then kicked the door down, pausing only for a second to see the shocked looks on the raiders doing the gang-bang, then caught them on fire, watching them die in extreme agony.

He kicked one of the bodies over, put some sunglasses on and said "is it just me…._or is it hot in here_?"

He had a slight smile as he walked out of the room, discarding the now-empty weapon in the ground; he stepped out of that hall and headed to another section of the school, hoping he could see if anyone else dare stand in his way.

He soon found himself in the auto-repair hall and quickly dispatched the sleeping raiders; as soon as he was sure it was clear, he began building a weapon he always dreamed of:

_The bike-saw.*_

He took the back of a bike, a lawn-mower engine, and several other devices he couldn't name, and after a few minutes of godly genius, it was done. He fired up the motor, and began laughing evilly as the saw blade spin; he hoped he could test it soon, and he ran out the room, and back to the school, weapon primed.

He sprinted into the library, and saw a raider drinking beer; in what seemed like seconds, the raider was bits and pieces on the ground, and hammer was covered in more blood than the human body contained.

(hours later…)

Hammer left the school with the saw strapped over his back; slaughtering 100 raiders with a homemade power tool was more fun than catching fish in a pool a napalm. He walked back to his ATV and headed off to his next location; his childhood home.

Surprisingly, his old house was still in decent shape; just before the great war broke out, he knew his parents still lived there…maybe he could find something to remember the past, and wash all this crusted blood off.

He walked in, and saw it was eerily like it was years ago; he saw on the table next to the door a family picture; it was the whole family crashing a women's rights parade with automatic shotguns; he felt nostalgia and tears go on as he remembered that day…it was the first time in history a whole family AND their Mr. handy get thrown in jail.

Good times….

He put the picture in his pocket, and went to his dad's closet, to see if the old heirloom was still where it was; on his way to the room, he past a few boxes of 9-mm ammo, .357 ammo, and a S&W 500 magnum with 2 boxes of ammo.

He opened his parent rooms, and was slightly disturbed; it looked like nothing had changed, and it felt like they would walk in at any time and ask what the hell he was doing in there.

It was a strange feeling.

He went to his dad's closet, and reached for the item on the top shelf; his dad's old double-barrel shotgun offensively named _sambo sweeper_; it was a custom-built 16-gauge shotgun that fired custom-made shells that were almost 7 inches long. He grabbed all the shells he saw, as well as the ammo-making kit and stuck them in his backpack.

He then walked to his old room he used in college; his parents didn't give 2 shits what he did, so the room was his even when he was 30 years old. He reached up on the wall and pulled down the _battlefront 3: limited edition _poster off the wall, his old conferate flag, and picked up his _xobx 036_ and all it's games out, as well as the portable holo-tv up and put those in his armored backpack as well. He laid down on his bed, and started playing music out of his TAC-BOY, reminiscing about days long gone; about everything he lost, and how everyone in the wastes who hated him would pay for it.

_He was going to decrease the population very fast._

A/N: well, hammer tells some back story (word?) and makes some new toys to kill people with…review plz.

Also, to any black people reading, sorry if the new double-barrel shotgun's name offends you; it was one of my friends idea's.

_**Legal shit nobody gives a shit about:**__ bike-saw, p-diddy's protection, sambo sweeper, flip-flop, big-box, Franklin Leal Hammer, TJ, and a few others all belong to me, except the bike-saw is a joint effort between 3derp of ganji news radio, Zerfyyx, and myself; yes, the bike-saw is my fucking LIFE._

_Fallout, and all that shit belongs to Bethesda, and whoever else…._


	8. back on track

A/N: 3 chapters in a week….damn I'm good.

Chapter 7: back on track…

As he finished his little step back in time, he grabbed his shit and headed out the door; he was going to check out that mysterious radio signal out in the desert; as he left the house, he picked up the S&W 500 lying on the table, and put it in his backpack; he figured it could be of use.

As he headed past mesquite high school to his ATV, he heard a slightly muffled voice yell "LOOK OVER THERE!" he turned in time to see a rocket fired by an enclave trooper streak past him and blow a massive hole in the ground; he hit the deck, wincing in pain as his fake hand bent sideways, twisting his bone. He growled out explicitives he didn't even know existed as he jabbed a stim-pack into his arm, and pulled up his M-60 to return heavy fire; the 7.62x51 round easily tore the attackers up, or at least kept their heads down as he began a retreat to get out of there; there were just too many of them. As the M-60's charging lever made the _clink _of it being empty; he hoped the enclave didn't hear that sound as he broke into a dead run, but not to his surprise, he saw lasers and rockets passing him.

As he rounded a corner, a green blob hit him in his shoulder, and at first he didn't panic…until it began melting through the suit's refraction coating, and started charring his flesh on that side of his body; he fell over in the alley next to his ATV, and a pile of trash fell on top of him.

He shut his eyes in pain as the plasma did its dirty work; he also heard what sounded like the enclave passing by, trying to find him. After he heard there footsteps go away, he stood up, tossing the piles of garbage off of him; he reached into his pack and pulled out yet another stim-pack; at the rate he was going, he'd be dead or addicted by the end of the day

He went into a nearby building and took the shoulder-plate off of his T-51 and checked it out; the solid plate was melted inward, and bits of cooled metal stuck to his skin; it looked like fucking herpes. He applied medi-gel, and tried some basic medical procedures to heal himself; as the foam hardened in a comfortable layer, he looked around the room to find something he could use to replace the destroyed piece of his armor. As he walked about the room, he looked out of the window, and found the perfect piece: the front tread cover of the destroyed M-48.

He walked out and took a good look at it; upon figuring out that it was still in decent shape, he tore the cover of, and strapped it to the old attachment area for the old pad; if only he had duct tape to make this ghetto. He took a look around the square and saw several skeletons wearing tattered US army outfits, their weapons still in their dead hands. He leaned down to the bodies and grabbed the 5.56 airborne rifle*; he then dropped his old assault rifle he had…this one was much lighter. He grabbed some replacement parts off the bodies, as well as spare clips, and a cleaning kit.

Hammer took a look at the black plastic gun and thought _I'd give anything for a heavy battle rifle** over these fucking nerf guns…_he slid his M-60 over his shoulder, and placed his bike-saw right next to it; he checked to see if _p-diddy _was still in his holster as he readied the 5.56 rifle. He headed back to his ATV and headed out for the highway leading to the flatlands, and find those missing B.o.S troopers

(about an hour later…)

As he neared the AO, he saw something on the side of the road, and pulled over; it was a black GMC van with a red stripe down the side; he opened the back up and saw 4 skeletons in it. The one at the driver's seat had at least 4000 dollars of gold chains around his neck, and a ruger mini-14 in his hand, the one in the passenger's seat had a cigar clamped between his jaws. The one in the driver's seat also had a hand on the throat of one in the back, and appeared to be chocking him; lastly, the other one seemed to be reaching for something that looked like a disguise kit in the back. Hammer stopped to think for a moment, and then it hit him, upon which he yelled:

_THE B-TEAM!_

And slammed his fist into the back, opening a hidden compartment in the, reveling some guns and ammo; hammer picked up the guns and put them in the ATV's storage section..frankly, he was more concerned that he found the grave of the greatest mercenary team the world had ever seen; he searched the van for a shovel, and made 4 graves for them…they deserved better than that in death.

(a short time later)

As he put the last body in their graves, he saluted them and began humming taps; the B-team would forever remain his heroes, and he was honored to give them his last respects; he marked this spot on his map and got back into his ATV…he planned to come back and use the B-team van to get to the coast when they went; he then sent a message to brotherhood salvage units to recover the van and repair it as he headed down the road.; in the distance was what appeared to be a town.

He drove up to a halt in front of a small settlement; his area was the last known location of the troopers before they disappeared…it was a small town named skyborder.

He headed past the front gates, and took a look at the place; there was blood everywhere and what appeared to be plasma burns all over the place, along with bullet holes. He headed down the street, grimacing at the occasional charred body; as he rounded a corner, a voice whispered "_YOU! Get over here, keep your head down! They may see you and come back!"_

Hammer turned and saw a man in his early forties holding a .44 magnum, covering a wound on his chest; hammer looked at the wound and asked "you ok? What the hell happened here? Where are the brotherhood guys?" the man gave him a panicked look and said "..it…it..IT WAS HORRIBLE! They came from the sky, killing and kidnapping everyone; I pretended to be dead when one of them landed a shot on me…they took the live ones; those brotherhood guys got captured…the poor bastards; that was the only time I ever saw brotherhood and enclave guys working together, though…."

Just as hammer was about to ask what happened, a loud noise in the distance caught his attention; it made the hairs on his back stand on end. The man freaked out and said "GE T DOWN! They're coming back…play dead, they'll never find you!" hammer grabbed the man and growled "  
>WHO ARE WE HIDING FROM?"<p>

The man gave him a horrified look and uttered "..A.A…Aliens!"

Hammer gave him a disbelieving look and said "are you drunk, and just mistook a raider attack?" the man shook his head, but before he could finish his sentence, a noise down the street caught his attention; he looked at what seemed like a small green dog pack scampering around, but upon closer look, it was a pack of small green humanoids holding guns that looked like shiny dildos (to hammer at least). He whispered to the man "were totally fucked, aren't we?"

Before the man could answer, he heard a strange voice behind him say something in a language he couldn't understand; he turned and saw himself face-to-face with an alien. After a somewhat awkward silence, the alien screamed and started shooting plasma at him, hitting and killing the man next to him; hammer pulled out the bike-saw and screamed "TAKE THIS YOU QUESO EATING MOTHER FUCKERS!" then grinded the little green man into a little green mess

At that point, every alien in town was charging his position, lasers blazing; hammer regretted not bringing his gauss rifle as he opened fire with his 5.56, turning the invaders into bloody Swiss cheese, and sawing them in half with the bike-saw if they got close….within minutes, the outside of the building was a slaughter ground, with any other aliens retreating.

He got out of the building and chased after them; he deduced that the radio signal must have been there ship…and he would make sure they never hurt anyone again.

(a short time later)

Hammer ran into the clearing, expecting to see 50 aliens around a small shiny Frisbee; all that was there was a destroyed alien ship. He walked up to it, and began to inspect it, but he suddenly got frozen by a burst of blue light; he began to pass out as the light carried him higher…all hammer knew was that he now was fucked.

A/N: I give a free cookie to whoever can name all the references in this chapter out in a review; but reviewing would be nice too.


	9. mothership beta

Well, after much time, I give you my friends: my variant of mothership zeta:

Chapter 8: mothership _beta_

Hammer's eyes slowly opened; he couldn't really feel his body at all. He tried to get up, but found himself tied to a table, and a few seconds later, an alien whacked him with a club and tied some more straps to him; dread filled his face as the aliens pulled out several invasive looking drill-thing-s and began aiming them toward his chest, and he began panicking as the warmth of the devices hummed near his chest.

A few seconds later (of which might as well been an eternity) he closed his eyes and screamed in pain as the garbled whirring sound of his flesh being torn open echoed the room, and his vision went dark again; as he began slipping away again, he wished that this nightmare would be over.

(unknown time later…)

Hammer awoke lying on his back in a strange white cell; he found himself stripped down to nothing; the bastards even took the underwear he had worn for 200 years straight….he found strange déjà vu as he was now free-balling like he did in college.

He looked around the room he was locked in; it had some weird energy barrier blocking the door, with a low texture that would randomly turn black and pink at times, the rest of the room was the shape of an oval, with 2 small cameras built into the walls, following his every move.

As he flopped back down on his ass, wondering what the hell he was going to do, a loud whirring sound caught his attention; he looked up and saw a large crane the reminded him of a claw machine. It stopped above his cage, and began diving for him trying to pick him up; he kicked it aside and yelled "YOU TRYING TO PROBE ME? YOUR GONNA HAVE TO FIGHT!"

He ducked as it swung at him again, and he slammed it into the side of the cell with enough force to make a small crack in its side; He kept kicking it until it snapped from its connecter and fell on the ground in smoke. He picked it up and saw a small camera on it watching him, so he put it back on the ground and started peeing on it; a few seconds later, it burst into flames from an electrical spark. He looked up at the force field keeping the door shut, and saw several figures massing near it, holding large sticks.

He got into a fighting stance, ready to take them as they went through the door; he looked at his fake hand to see if it was fine, when he noticed something strange; it was different now, made of some organic looking metal, giving him 4 fingers and a thumb, and it didn't seem to make his bones feel like shit anymore either. He promised to thank whoever did this after he tore the alien's heads off and fed them to Ethiopians.

He looked up and saw several aliens with hi-tech tiki torches rush at him, trying to take him out; but in his mind, he could counter it like a Chinese bayonet charge. The first alien swung high, trying to icepick him but hammer reached out and broke it's wrist causing it to squeal in pain and fall to the ground. He took the stick and turned to his buddy, who was standing just behind the first; this one cautiously moved up faking swings to knock his timing off, but when the thing took a real swing hammer slammed to alien club on its shoulder area knocking bone out of place, and dislocated it so bad it stuck out of its uniform in a bloody mess.

He looked back up to see where the last one was, but felt something that had the sensation of a taser and a baseball bat hit him in the back several times; he reached back and grabbed it, flinging it across the room, and curb-stomped it's neck with a gristly _crunch._

He check there pockets, pulling out several strange stones and some freaky looking "food". He tossed the food but kept the jewels; maybe when he got back to earth he could give it to some chick and then _give it_ to that chick, if you know what I mean. He stepped out into a futuristic hallway, and noticed other cages; he went from cage to cage seeing if anyone was there, but mostly he found dead bodies that looked like they had been butchered. He checked their pockets (if they had clothes) and took stim-paks and med-x from them; it wasn't like they needed it anymore.

Now that alien freaks weren't trying to kill him, he took time to notice they didn't take his TAC-BOY off of him; a stupid move in their case. He fired it up and scanned the terminals up and down the hall, listening and watching in horror to human's last moments as the aliens did freaky (yet somehow kinky) experiments to them, and there quick demises afterwards. He took one last look in this block; he would live through this (he hoped)…he just felt so _alone_. Humans killing humans..at least the Chinese SOMETIMES showed mercy, but these aliens were a horrifying threat that didn't deserve to live.

Of course, that's what a LT. or a politician would say,

He just wanted them to die, no questions asked.

He walked down the hall, trying his best not to shiver in this cold ship, as he still was butt naked and had the most awkward boner ever. He opened a large door and entered a large "locker room" with alien crates everywhere; he heard an alien yell, and turned to see a lone alien charge him, club raised. Hammer waited until he got in point-blank range then drove the stick through him, his suit, and a bit of the wall he was then pinned to; he saw a look of stunned terror on the aliens face as it went limp.

The room was now very quiet.

He walked from crate to crate, checking it's contents; most of the stuff was money or ammo, but when he got to the crate the alien was fucking around with, he almost jumped for joy: in this extra-large crate was his armor and all his guns; he quickly suited up and loaded his weapons, now ready to take on a whole fucking army.

The only weapons he brought with him (because some were in his ATV or at his hotel room in blackpool) were his bike-saw, p diddy's protection, sambo sweeper, and his 5.56 airborne rifle. He dearly regretted not bringing his big box' LMG, or his gauss rifle…but they were too big to be used in a ship like this; the shotgun and the 5.56 would shine in this scenario.

As he put the weapons away, he took one last look in the crate and pulled out his gun he strangely almost forgot: the S&W .500 revolver.

It was weird that he would forget the most powerful weapon he had, but the sound of it firing would be good enough for him; his dad first used it when he was a little boy; some hapless robber broke in, and then was splattered across the yard by the high-power magnum round. Good times.

He checked his TAC-BOY for a map route; it gave a scanned layout of the area, and it showed 1 entrance that basically would lead him through the entire ship.

As he headed to the door leading to the next room, he noticed 1 crate he hadn't opened; he looked inside and saw a large box with the words "project: plant power" scribbled on them. Befuddled, he picked it up and looked inside it; inside there were at least 200 shotgun rounds, a note, and some weird looking science kit. He picked up the note and read to himself:

_69-1337-21/42_

_General chase, our science team has discovered a way we can find a spot in this American arms race between the Chinese; our plant research group was studying germination of plants went the guys in the gun forge in lab 2-6 had a misfire, causing bullets to go through the wall into out lab, hitting our test subjects (plant containers 1-900.2) and doing bullet penetration, hit a scientist; what happened next was horrifying: the plant matter that must have stuck to the speeding bullet as it flew through the pot hit the scientist and due to the processes we did to the plants, began to quickly grow in him, and within 1.7 minutes the scientist was dead and potatoes were growing out of him. Even worse was a army sergeant came in and ate one of those potatoes (claiming they tasted "pretty damn good") _

_However, one of the scientists left, and came back with about 40 hobos he got from the streets and suggested we try reproducing what had happened: the result was "germinator" rounds, modified for combat usage. We included 200 models of such, and a kit to make them on the field, allowing the soldiers to kill there enemies, and ALSO make food for themselves._

_Call it nasty, but if it proves successful, it will keep the public from starving, get rid of undesirables and homeless, AND make us rich!_

_Tell me what the troops think and write back!_

_-Adolf "totally not" Hitler_

Hammer put the note down, and just had to sit back and think to himself: _what the fuck did I just read?_

He reluctantly loaded 2 of the "germinator" rounds into the sweeper and headed down the hall; a few steps later, he saw blue laser blasts fly down the hall as suited-up alien shock troopers charged in, trying to put down his little "rebellion" (soon to be massacre)

He aimed his sights right at the leader and fired; the buckshot-laced plant matter flew through the air in a green haze, impacting in a pollen-filled cloud. As it cleared, the air was filled with alien shrieks, and watched as they withered with random vegetables growing out of them. They quickly went silent after that, roots and food hanging from them. Hammer walked up and grabbed a potato hanging from one and ate it; he nodded and thought _damn….they ARE tasty._

He fought his way through the "steam pipe room" as he called it, using he full arsenal to roll over them; soon he found himself in a wide open chamber, with what appeared to be an alien lava lamp in the center. Or a power core. He didn't give a shit.

Some aliens that appeared to be techs ran through, genuinely scared of him; hammer pulled out his golden glock and yelled "BRACE YOUSELF FOO!" followed by the splattering sound of multiple headshots. He heard a loud clanking sound, and turned to see a large alien robot appear; in a flash it was in his face with a plasma lance, trying to cut him in half; he pulled out the bike-saw and yelled "YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME! INCOMING—DIE!"

The robot was slammed against the wall, the blade of the saw cutting through its frame, and after a few seconds, hammer took his helmet off and began eating the wires inside of it; any aliens around were now basically shitting themselves, because this human had some fight in him.

After he stood up, he saw the deck was now empty; it appeared that he had scared any foes off. For now, at least. His map showed that much of the ship was under construction, and he could get to the command deck by heading through the labs, and the cargo hold; it also showed that he could access the life support and airlocks for the infantry garrison from the console in front of him.

He didn't have to go through the garrison, and he could see it from the window in the bay; if anyone ever asked him for what he was about to do, fuck it, he'd say the devil made him do it. He walked up and pressed all the buttons on the console, which was followed by a siren, and outside, he watched all the airlocks in the lower decks below him (he had to go up to the command deck, but his T-51b was vacuum rated anyway) open, throwing hundreds of aliens to the icy black grip of space. To make things worse, he must have pressed the point-defense weapon button, because small laser auto-cannons were targeting and frying a large number of the floaters in suits.

He wondered why the fuck they put a control panel like this in a ship.

He headed up, seeing that he just burned the bridge behind him, into the labs; or rather, a small robot factory IN the labs. He put down the few aliens who hesitated to run from him; he hadn't seen many alien solders'; but, then again it may be because they were floating around in space thanks to his random button-mashing.

He stopped for a second and checked his map; it said he had to go THROUGH a wall to get to the labs…but one thing would maybe change that, and it was maybe 2 words:

Boom-boom.

He spotted several tanks of god-knows-what lining the wall he was looking at, and pulled out his rifle; he fired a short burst into it, and saw gas leaking out of it, so he got behind cover, pulled out a piece of paper, lit it with a match and then threw it.

The explosion that ensued must have rocked the whole ship.

He stood up and ran through the breach, guns blazing; the scenery quickly changed from a factory to a clean hospital setting. As he lowered his weapon, he noticed a large window next to him; it seems to overlook a large room with cells; the force fields on them must have been knocked out by the explosion he caused, and the room was lined with slashes of blood on the walls, and dead aliens lying on the ground.

Hammer frowned; this was more damage than that explosion could have caused, after all, the aliens here looked like something tore them apart. He took one last look and headed to the next room; the room he walked into was a dead end, and looked like the last room, but this one had something horrible:

He ran up to the window, his jaw hanging; large, pale aliens with shocking human looking features were attacking the "greens" aliens, and tearing them apart with their long arms; he turned around and almost crapped himself, because there was the tables that they did the experiments on him, and on one of the tables was a dead "freak"….much like the ones that were attacking the greens.

He walked up to the dead monstrosity and took a good look at it; it looked too human to be coincidence. On a table near it was a holo-tape for aliens, and he scanned it to see its contents. What he found was stunning; it appeared to be a video of an experiment on a human:

"_lemme go you bastards! You'll never turn me into one of those things!"_ the human in the tape screamed; the aliens quickly held him down and injected him with several needles and began drilling his chest much like they did to him. He fast-forwarded to where the human's body was violently morphing, and within seconds the screaming human was a horrible abomination.

He deleted the video, his stomach upset with what he just saw; he took one last look at the..thing, feeling sorry for what happened to the human. He vowed to put every one of these "turned" out of their misery, so they wouldn't live this nightmare.

Just then, he heard a loud _thump_ on the glass behind him; he turned to see one of the monsters slam a dismembered alien into it, and watched as it began punching the glass, trying to get him. He pulled out the shotgun, his heart in his throat; this was terrifying, even with his power armor. A few seconds later, the thing slammed through the glass, uttering a bone-chilling shriek as it attacked him.

He slammed the stock of his shotgun into its face, knocking it to the ground; he then curb stomped its neck. As he turned to blast the others crawling through the glass, he swore the creature uttered _thank you_.

He dropped the others, and then checked his map; he had to work his way through the monster filled labs to get to the final teleporter, leading to the command deck, and the teleporter to the surface. However, he had played the game _doomed: ass difficultly_ before, so he could take a few monsters…I mean, he didn't have a chain-saw, but he had a mother fuckin' BIKE-SAW.

He headed through the broken window and followed the blood stained path, sneaking as best as he could. He could hear them, crawling all over the place. As he stood up to open a door, one of the monsters bust out of the vent above him, and pinned him to the ground; it roared and began slashing at him. Hammer delivered a left hook to its jaw, and he could feel something in there break, and as he brought his hand back, he pulled out the glock and stuck it below its chin, and fired; he roof was covered in greenish-red blood.

He stood up, and just ran through the next rooms; he didn't want to deal with this.

As he entered the room to head to the top deck, he saw a mob of 20 monsters chasing him; he slammed the door shut, and fired his shotgun at the panel, freezing the door controls shut. He exhaled a breath of air; he would rather lead the charge into Beijing than have to do this ever again.

As he stepped in the elevator, he saw the door behind him start to bulge; those things were about to get in. just as the door fell, he got transported.

In a flash, he was on the command deck of this alien ship; he pulled out his rifle; this was where they ALL were…and they must have known he was there. He opened the door and saw at least a dozen alien troopers with glowing energy shields waiting for him; he hit the floor as plasma whizzed past his head, and aliens screaming unknown threats at him. He stood up and sprayed them sown with his rifle, many of them falling to the 5.56 MM round. He was getting close to his objective; it was just beyond this door.

As he opened to door, it revealed a large room with a chair in the center, a window, and a door just beyond it; in the chair was the alien captain, who was on a holo-message…._yelling at a group of humans on the other end._ 1 was a cowboy from the wild west, one looked like a slaver, another was a little girl; he saw one that was a US medic wearing winter armor….the other was a girl wearing T-51B just like him….she had the winterized version like the one he was wearing.

Just then, the message ended, and he felt the ship moving; he began sneaking up on the captain, who was targeting _another alien ship._ Just as he began firing the ship's cannon, he jumped up and snapped the stunned captain's neck with a loud _CRACK._ As the captain slumped to the floor, the ship was shook around by a direct hit from the other ship's laser. Hammer didn't wait to see what happened next; he made a dead run for the teleporter back to earth. As he opened the door to it, he saw another blast hit the bridge point-blank, and all the air in there was sucked out.

He shut the door behind him, and felt a cold sensation as he was teleported.

After what seemed like hours, he opened his eyes again, and was greeted by the "relaxing" wasteland once again. As he headed back to skyborder, eager to get the hell to the enclave base (and by extension, out of there) he saw a bright flash in the sky, a second sun. many would say it was a meteor. But hammer knew what that was.

He didn't know what or who was using the other ship, or who the chick in the T-51 was…but all he knew was that the aliens wouldn't fuck with him again, and that's all that mattered. As he got to his ATV and fired it up, he looked to where he was supposed to go next.

A/N: this chapter….just flowed out…I love this chapter, I was thinking of all you guys (no homo) when I wrote this….also, germnator rounds are badass. And the chick in T-51B was the lone wanderer from my playthroughs of fallout 3. (I loved T-51 because I never had to repair it) now, don't think she won't appear again; she will several times.


	10. 69 dudes!

A/N: I need to get back into my writing groove; also, I am happy to say this story has been noticed by people, and has had many favorites and subscriptions added. It makes Luna very happy.

Chapter 9: 69 dudes!

As his ATV roared to the enclave warning station, he felt that nothing could stop him after the brush-in with the aliens; he wanted his mind to be clear as he did other things, but he remembered back when his buddies were still alive, that Joe-bob Hanson got abducted by little green men, who acted like big black men in prison. That was the only thing that scared him about aliens since.

If his buddies from his squad were still alive…damn, he wished he could see them again; and frankly, these missons the brotherhood had him doing wished he had his crack squad of T-51's with him to make these things go faster.

Truthfully, he didn't like how he survived a nuclear war…it didn't seem right that HE survived, yet none of his buddies made it out.

He saw a raider pissing on the side of the road, and as he reached down for the radio, he causally ran him over, the ATV bouncing once over him. He looked back and chuckled at the dead raider lying in a pool of piss and blood; a few seconds later, he heard yelling and gunfire. He turned around to see at least 12 raiders….ON BICYCLES chasing him.

He pulled out his sambo sweeper and loaded the germinator rounds into it; he (watching the road, with his seatbelt on)(safety first when killing) held the gun with one hand as he leaned it back and fired 2 shells, hitting the lead bikers, and caused them to fall to the ground screaming, both out of slamming into the ground, while potatoes grew out of there chest. Ouch.

A biker pulled up next to him and tried to stab him with a machete; hammer looked up, and promptly whacked him off his bike with the butt of his shotgun, into a ditch with what looked like giant rabbits with teeth.

He heard a loud BANG and looked at the left rear tire; it was now flat, with a gaping hole in its side. He tried to keep the still-moving ATV from going off the torn up road, and he pulled out the _p-diddy's protection_, yelled "BRACE YOSELF FOO" and headshot'd (word) the last few raiders chasing him.

He put his pistol back up, and tried to keep his ATV from rolling as he saw a place to pull over in front of an old torn up gas station; he got off of the ATV and checked the wheel. The tire was gone, and parts of the metal had been chewed up; he headed over to the gas station, and hoped he could find something to fix it with.

He chuckled to himself, and started quoting Sean Connery as he began routing through some junk on the ground; he tossed a broken tire to the side and commented "69, you mother's favorite number junior hahaha!" he had to chuckle at his shitty fake accent; as he was laughing, he heard some rattling noise behind him.

He turned around and saw what looked like a zombie in tattered clothes; it looked up, and upon seeing him growled and began running toward him. He pulled out the glock and yelled "IT'S A ZOMBIE!" and began a panicked spray-and-pray. The first shot dropped it, but he put the rest of the 15 rounds into it; he kicked it with his boot, and gave a disgusted look at it.

A part of him hated seeing zombies, but at least the fanfiction(s) he wrote years ago about the future were right…

He looked around the small store section of the gas station, then headed outside to the garage section; he was digging around, when he found a lever on the side of a tire, and pulled it. After a few seconds, and some loud noises, a trap door opened, reveling a large gear shaped door with the number "69" emblazoned into it. Hammer gave it a strange look; he wondered what the hell this was. As he went down to inspect the door, his TAC-BOY received a message.

He stepped outside again and read it:

Sgt. Hammer

This is UNIT 412 (TJ) sending you a message. Unit requesting to know where the hell you are; Requesting to re-join you in the fight against the enclave bastards. Asking because sandy will not leave me alone, and wants to install toaster in this unit.

Please send for my help

Now.

Do it.

-Mr. gutsy unit 412 (TJ)

Hammer chuckled as he send his coordinates and request for TJ to re-join him as he headed back down to the bunker-thing's door, and began to try and find the password.

(sometime later…)

Hammer was truly stumped; he couldn't think of a good password that was used. He was about to throw in the towel and fix the ATV when a robotic voice he knew said "broken door? Blame the commies…damn bastards are worse than Mexican Nazis…" hammer turned and saw TJ hovering at the top of the stairs, and from the looks of it, had been watching him for a while.

Hammer shook his head and said "that was fast….how do you do it? And do you know how to open doors?" TJ chuckled and said "yo dawg..i heard you liked opening doors…so the guys who built this put a door in the door so you can't get in when you get in." hammer wanted to slap him, but shook his head and said "whatever…tag this place so the BOS techs can open it. In the mean time, help me fix the shitty ATV."

He walked outside and began to repair the ATV when TJ yelled "HEY! I got the door open!" hammer, not even looking back said "oh yeah? Quit shitting and help me fix this!" TJ flew up to him and said "no, really…I got the door open. The password was "secret but fun"; the backup password was "69 your mothers favorite number".

Hammer hid the ATV in the garage and said "ok, lets go and see what this thing is then…damn you good TJ, how do you do it?" the robot hovered ahead and said "I watched quite a few Sean Connery holotapes"

hammer sealed his helmet as they entered the now-opened blast door; on the top part of the wall were the words "welcome to vault 69".

A/N: in fallout lore, they never metioned where vault 69 was, or much about it. This means I can use a bit of writers choice and make a grat chapter out of it. I am almost done with it as we speak.

Also, review…that would too make luna happy.


	11. thats disturbing

A/N: well, I sure slacked off with this story! I was rather busy, if you'll forgive me. Combine that with my attempt to make this story feel like a random-ass play through of fallout, as well as making the lore of vault 69, I was busy…so I am making the story of vault 69 span 2-3 chapters, to make my life easier.

Chapter 10: that's disturbing.

Hammer laughed at the sign and said "HA! 69 means sex stuff." TJ looked around on the ground and said "how does it explain the bodies all over the place, or the radiation I'm picking up in the lower levels? And is that a holotape on the ground?"

He looked around and saw the said tape; he picked it up and said "wow; it still seems to be in working order..lets see what it has to say for itself"

He popped the unit into his TAC-BOY and a panicky voice began:

"_ohgodohgod…I thought this would be good, but I swear to god the girls have gone crazy! I just wanted to enjoy the end of the world, and as much as I regret it, not have crazy chicks swarm me like ants! They started trying to kill each other to be with me, and some want me dead so nobody else can have me! THIS IS BULLSHI—oh god, STAY BACK—AGGGGGH!—"_

Hammer put the tape down as it finished playing and said "is this one of those vault-tech vaults, TJ?" the robot scanned a terminal and said "yes…I don't have much access to the systems, but this is a vault. Maybe if we head to the 'overseers' office, I can access the full information of this vault. But from what I can tell, this vault had 2067 women, and 1 man."

Hammer shook his head and said "I don't get it. this dude was stuck with TONS of women, yet in this recording he's freakin out….what the fuck man!" TJ looked at him and said "this holotape appears to be the last of several. Perhaps if you request to understand, we hunt them out?"

Hammer pocketed the holotape and said "let's move in, TJ. Keep an eye on the rads, though."

Hammer sealed his helmet as they headed through the front door section

As he went into the…lobby, as he would call it, he saw tons of skeletons in vault jumpsuits, each holding a weapon and seemingly were engaged in combat during there demise. He heard a rattling and saw another "zombie" come out of the shadows, swinging its arms like a Kenyan. TJ activated combat mode and said "COMMUNISTS DETECTED. BUTT RAPE W/O LUBE ENGAGED"

The zombie exploded as several successive blasts turned it into green goo; hammer turned to TJ and asked "are those things fucking zombies, can you shed any light on them?"

As he scanned for targets, TJ responded " when I traveled the wastes for a time, I discovered that people call those "ghouls"…they are humans not lucky enough to be killed from a nuclear bomb, or other situation of intense radiation. Some ghouls aren't bad, others are insane, mindless killers. They are called "feral ghouls". This one I disassembled had vault-tec I.D's on it…it was one of the females from this vault. I suspect that the radiation in this vault was from a reactor leak, and those who didn't die became ghouls. Standing protocol is terminate, no questions asked unless C.O says other."

Hammer nodded and said "good work…great intel."

The robot kept scanning and said "I try sir. I have little to do when there are no communists to alter in ways, you know what they say: another glorious day…in this mans army."

As hammer pulled out some more shotgun rounds, he said "what does that have to do with anything?"

TJ moved up to a door and said "I like saying that."

The robot finished scanning and said "the doors over here lead to the reactor levels, and the more radioactive sections; I suggest we avoid those areas, even though your suit is good, it will do permanent damage to your cheap-I mean, non-durable frame. Sir."

He rolled his eyes as TJ headed back to another door and said "this door was where the ghoul came from, and is not as radioactive as the other sections. The last area leads to the overseers office, and is flash-sealed, making the hard lock the only way to open it. but, there might be a key…who knows. Otherwise, we can overload this reactor, or what's left of it and cause a nuclear explosion!"

Hammer walked to the living area TJ pointed out; he wasn't smart, but the other choices of rooms weren't too attractive.

As the door opened, he leaned his shotgun in; those ghouls were pretty much zombies to him. After he was sure it was clear, he headed a bit more down the hall, and stopped at a room with a busted-out door; he looked in and saw a holo-tape with some kinky lingerie on it. he picked up the tape and uploaded it to his TAC-BOY's audio unit:

"…_man! This is the fuckin' life…I get laid with my choice of women, I eat all I want…vault-tec put me in heaven! But…every now and then, I see spiteful looks shot between the ladies here. Maybe its just me."_

TJ chimed in "this recording was made a while before the first tape you found; things sounded fine, at least I think so. Explain what kind of happiness he had so I can find an example for future reference."

Frank thought for a moment and said "its where you can do whatever you want, get anything you want, and nothing goes wrong. Do you have thoughts like that?" TJ chuckled and said "oh, I felt that once, but…aww, you don't care…" the sgt. Leaned against the table and said "enlighten me…what do you find like that?"

TJ perked up as he said "I felt that once when I was ordered to 'extract' information out of a god-damned commie spy. I later learned it was a nun, but it was fun while it lasted. I blamed it on a missile strike, so they never were the wiser. Loved it, every moment. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hammer shook his head as he picked up the lingerie and headed back down the hall.

They walked into a room labeled "female dormitory"…at that moment, at least 7 ghouls looked at him and hissed; there was one in the corner, but it looked different; it had a green haze around it, and had some sort of armor on it. it reached down and hit him in the face with a caustic bile he could best describe as shit.

He raised the sambo sweeper up and blasted the lead ghouls with buckshot, turning them into mush; as he ejected the shells, he then connected the stock with the acid-tosser's face, snapping its neck. TJ activated his "CRUSH KILL DESTROY" protocol as the ghouls threw themselves at them; After a few seconds, the room fell quiet again, with charred bodies littered about.

Hammer picked up the med-x he saw on a counter and jabbed all 12 of them into his arm; his pupils dilated as it slipped through his blood stream. TJ looked at him and said "that stuff can shrink you dick, you know that right?"

He shook his head and slurred "who cares? This will make me be able to take radiation like a man! Oh, and a holotape in on the ground next to that dusty-ass skeleton.

The robot picked it up and plugged it into the TAC-BOY and a female voice came out:

'_..I did not mind 1 guy being here, at first…but now girls are threatening me if they see me with him! That's bullshit! But, I got off easy…Anna got into an 'accident' and was burned to a crisp. Its not safe here, I hope someone will save us!"_

Hammer shook his head and said "that sure doesn't look like a way to spend the apocalypse; living a life where you didn't know if you were gonna get killed. Really sucks; I wonder if any of this had to do with the reactor and rad spill?"

TJ didn't respond as they searched the boxes in the room; he found a set of key-cards in a crate with ammo. He put both in his pocket as he took his helmet off; there wasn't a dangerous level of rads around, and he had a can of CRAM with his name on it. he looked at TJ and said "cover me…I need a fricken' break. After I eat, I may lie down, so wake me in 20 minutes."

The robot began patrolling as hammer sat down to piece together the fate of this vault as he chomped down on his slab of CRAM.

A/N: I like how I am turning out this story; I always wanted a fallout game in good ol' texas, but I knew that would never happen. Plus bethsedad would make it so stereotypical (I:E confederate hats are everywhere, nooses on burned up trees, rednecks wastelanders.)

NO! texas is very nice and normal. Just, I'm not like the state; I'm (as my friends say) a fucking psycho. No, I am a fanfiction writer; that means I am beyond nutty.

Well, review and show it to a friend!


	12. drugs equals rad immunity?

A/N: providing that anyone still reads this story, it has been about 3 months since I last posted. I would love to save I had writers block, or was abducted by quarians who did kinky omni-vaccum experiments on me, but no. I was being lazy playing battlefield 3, and not jogging. Now I weigh 120 pounds! I am scared I may get fat soon!

But, who gives a fuck? THOR IS HERE!

Chapter 11: drugs=rad immunity(?)

Hammer slowly stood up as he finished his nap; that was the first good rest he had gotten in…200 years. He stretched his back as he headed to TJ and said "lets get moving, man." The robot replied "yes sir!" as they headed down a nearby hall.

Hammer scanned the hallways with his gun, and said to TJ "so…anything happen while I was sleeping?"

TJ responded "oh, I scanned a working terminal and discovered that they also had cats here."

Hammer nodded and said "o…k….lets check out these rooms over here…"

He leaned in and saw a closet with bullet holes all in it; a hole torn into the wall heading down was there. TJ chimed in and said "that leads to the reactor room. It also is a beeline for the overseers office; I suggest we go there!"

Hammer nodded and began his decent down to the lower levels; it was a gash in the metal walls of the vault, and it went down at a very steep angle. As he looked up to see if TJ was coming, he lost his footing.

He rather ungraciously slammed into the floor of the hole; he got up to see that he was lying in a pile of skeletons, some old, some fresh and stripped clean of meat. He rubbed his ass as TJ hovered down next to him and said "I could have told you to watch your step. Not a malfunction, I swear."

Hammer flipped him off as they headed down the rusty hallway; his Geiger counter was beeping as they moved on, and his TAC-BOY beeped as he took on more radiation. TJ commented "your suit isn't fully intact, as in it isn't sealed; so would that mean your taking on MORE radiation than your sensor tells you?" hammer turned to TJ and said:

"….TJ?"

"_yes sir?"_

"shut the fuck up."

TJ chuckled as hammer kept moving; as they entered the reactor room, at least 2 ghouls in armor charged them; hammer didn't have time for this shit, as he hit them with blasts from his shotgun, and TJ opened fire on other ghouls that were coming out of the shadows.

As hammer stood back up to return fire, he noticed a ghoul's body being dragged into the shadows. He watched it for a few seconds as TJ finished up; before he could say anything to TJ, something lurched out of the darkness and pinned him to the ground. TJ was knocked to the floor by this things tail as it took a look at hammer. It was a large panther-like cat thing that had been partial ghoul-fied. Its drool hit his visor as it sniffed at him, and it reared its head up to tear into him.

Hammer closed his eyes as it got in his face and menacingly went:

_Meow._

Hammer opened his eyes; what did it just say?

It began purring and licking his visor, and flopped over on it's side, happy as can be. TJ hovered up and said "it's a cat."

Hammer stood up, and gingerly began petting it. to his surprise, it was very happy and began meowing again; TJ spoke up and said "look on its neck. It's a collar…I think, no it could not…THIS is the cat that lived in this vault!"

Hammer looked at the collar and read out the name: "kitty"

He repeated "here kitty" and pointed over to the other side of the room; kitty walked across and sat down. Just as hammer was about to comment, another ghoul ran into the room and began attacking hammer, but before TJ could fire back, kitty tackled the ghoul and tore it to shreds. It then began rubbing on hammers leg again.

TJ looked up and said "can we keep it?"

Hammer said "if it follows us, we can."

He walked past the reactor, with kitty and TJ up close behind him, and he saw a holo-tape on the ground. He picked it up and played it:

"_god dammit….where the hell is that fucking cat? It loves crawling between the cooling pipes of this damn reactor. Its gonna get hurt doing that! Hey, whats that….HEY! SEAN! GET AWAY FROM THAT PANEL! …god dammit! He sealed me in!...what the hell did he do-oh. Fuck. ITS GONNA BLOW- *end recording*_

Hammer saw where the core was, and his counter beeped like no tomorrow; he didn't get it, why would 'sean' sabotage his vault where he lived? And was the cat the girl spoke of this kitty?

As he exited the reactor room via the hole blown in the door, he took the stairs that led to the overseers office, and main atrium.

He opened the door to the upper levels that led to the overseers office; another holotape was on the ground. He played its contents:

"…_ok, this shit is not good….i started off FINE here, but now the women are KILLING each other! This needs to end, I have a plan to end it…I just need to overseers help, and then I can-and that is the idea…I hope if someone ever finds this, they know I tried to make things right."_

Hammer slammed the holotape on the ground; that didn't help.

He kept moving up to the overseers office, noting the skeletons and bullet holes lining the walls; kitty meowed and yawned…it was strange; it looked like a monster, yet it was a CAT still…for 200 years, living down here.

As he rounded the last corner, he saw a HUGE stack of skeletons in front of the knocked-down door to the office. He walked in and saw 1 other skeleton that had a gun clutched in its hand, and 3 holotapes on the table.

He put the first of 3 in and began playing:

"_ah…yes, sean, its good to see you. Was there something you wanted?"_

"_DON'T PLAY THAT WITH ME! YOU SEE WHATS HAPPENING!"_

"_you mean the 'accidents' the 'riots'? the stir-crazy people?"_

"_yes….i want it to stop! And I want answers! What do you know that could help with any of this?"_

"_well…I guess it wouldn't stay in the bag forever….this is a vault-tec vault, and for the most part, each one had different condition to it. some had different power plants, some were supposed to say closed forever, some had access to tons of weapons…but what was known was all overseers knew what there vault was supposed to do. This vault was supposed to see what 1 man and the rest women would act over long periods of time. I never expected this."_

"_oh..my god….i was, I AM a test subject! God dammit! This needs to end, we have to open the vault! I mean, its been 4 years since to bombs dropped, it could be safe. To boot, this place was in the the boonies! Can't you just open the door?"_

"_a great plan, except vault-tec programmed it to open in 150 years….we are all dead, no matter what."_

"_but…but…this is torture! They are dying! We have to end this, if we are going to die, we have to kill them to save them!"_

"_*sigh*…I have 1 suggestion, Connery, if someone, say, de-stablized the reactor, it would explode and cause the vault to lose power. It would be over soon after that, but there may be a chance that the vault door would open as per safety protocols…"_

"…_if I must, I will….thank you, overseer….you will put us at ease. Prepare some weapons to defend here, I will be back soon."_

"_I will wait. And if you see the cat, bring kitty up here. I want to see it for the last time, then."_

"_I will"_

_*end recording*_

Hammer looked on the desk next to the holotapes; a picture and a yarn ball were on the table. The picture had the words "Anne and 'kitty'" on the picture was presumably the overseer and a cute calico cat; it was clutching the ball of yarn in its paws and chewing on it.

Hammer tossed the ball to kitty and watched as it began to play with it, and roll about happily; he picked up the next holotape and began to play:

"_OK, YOU READY!"_

"_yes, Sean, I have the weapons. I saw on the cameras, the girls will be here soon. If all else fails, I will open the secret tunnel to the entrance so we can make a break for it…look, if we don't make it…"_

"_we will….i hope."_

_*SLAM*_

"_HOLY SHIT! There slamming the door in!"_

"_quick, hand me the SMG!"_

_*CREAK*_

_*click*_

"_ok, its cocked, let em at me!"_

_*WHAM*_

"_shit, they broke through OPEN FIRE!_

_*BRRRRRRR*_

_*click*_

"_another clip, now!"_

"_AHH! THEY GOT MY ARM, OUT THE TUNNEL CONNERY!"_

_*end recording*_

Hammer looked at the bodies, then at the tapes….this was just sad; they were living a lie, and all died. He looked at the last holotape, and it was by the overseer, apparently. He began to play it:

"_*COUGH*ga-they got me good, but I hope sean got away…its been an hour; I killed most of the girls, the rest passed out. My counters tell me dangerous amounts of radiation ore leaking out….it hurts; I feel like I am melting….i just hope, that….that someday someone hears this and realizes what vault-tec did. They had killed hundreds…and, the only male in this vault, he saved us…by killing us. I will always remember you, Sean Connery. *GASP* *COUGH COUGH* AGHHHHHH- *end recording*_

TJ and hammer looked at each other and said "Sean Connery? He was the guy in vault 69?" kitty piped up and said "meow?"

Hammer just shook his head and said "well…I'm already late to the enclave base as it is…we'd better get moving..come on kitty!"

A/N: well, hammer has a new follower! It is kitty is based off of my cat, which hates everything that is not me. God, it's so soft and makes a good foot warmer on warm nights. Also it is an alarm clock as well. Very useful.

Well,I am going to try and get my FFE3 story done, then I will be able to focus on this story and my battlefield and mass effect one. Review homies!

B-17 


	13. Hammer time

A/N: hey guys; remember me? I can't say sorry about being late, I just wanted to kick off my return from extended vacation and writer's block, more or less a hiatus for those more skilled than i. I thought you would like to see a new chapter, and stuff and stuff…..WELL, I'M BACK AND I WANT REVENGE/REVIEWS.

Chapter 18: hammer time

As hammer stepped out of the vault, he noticed that A) it was night and B) raiders were having yet another blood orgy in his AO. He pulled out his bike-saw and began walking over, but before he could saw them in half, kitty jumped over and began devouring them whole.

TJ hovered up and said "damn. The boys used to have to pay to see a real kinky scene like this."

As hammer started up the ATV, he leaned back and said "who the hell were you stationed with?"

TJ turned again and said "101st in the china lowlands for a while. Got changed later. Those files are corrupt, though. Who knows, if we ever see the robco factory I was from near Houston, maybe I could finally see those files, and remember why they transported me here."

Hammer noted that in his tac-boy as he mounted up to move out; he turned around and said "here kitty!" and chuckled as it jumped up on the ATV's cargo rack.

They began their travels again, speeding through the wastes; hammer had to say, despite all the shit that was happening to him, this was still rather relaxing.

TJ, who was keeping pace with the ATV, spoke up and asked "so, sir; where were you after you left me in blackpool, where did you go?"

Hammer chuckled and said "you wouldn't believe me, but I was abducted by aliens and I killed them all on a ship. It was freaky stuff."

TJ, not missing a beat said "huh, then my non-malfunctioning logic was right! I always wondered what those mutilated Brahmin were doing in the center of blast craters…that explains quite a lot."

Hammer slowly down and took another look at his TAC-BOY; his target (the enclave base) was about 1 or so miles away. He looked up and saw the sun slinking lower down in the sky…a perfect chance for a stealthy assault. He found a small shack a few yards from the main highway, and hid the ATV under a pile of large wooden crates, and then kicked the shack door open, seeing what was what.

This shack apparently hadn't been touched for at least 200 years…he saw cracks in the windows where light filtered through the melted, brown glass, and he could see the air was heavy with dust. He took his helmet off and sat down on the old cot in the corner of the room and took a better look around. Aside from the cot being there, he also saw a small table and a stool; there was a toilet in another corner, and next to the cot was a crate full of CRAM and water.

He got back up and moved TJ and kitty inside the structure, then closed the door, hoping it would hold. For the first time in a while, he could go through his weapons, and maybe get a chance to choose only the things he thought he needed; he pulled out his _p-diddy's protection _and tossed it on the table, then he took the 'big box' LMG off of his sling and leaned it against the bed. He checked his belt and pulled out the old bowie knife (truthfully, he plum forgot he had it) and also he got his ammo bandolier out, noting a large store of germinator shells sticking out, and on that note, his laid his _sambo sweeper_ on the cot right next to him (with a few shells at his side, in case he accidently got rushed by raiders or some shit)

He then almost mindlessly laid out his airborne assault rifle, a gauss rifle, the S&W .500, his bike-saw and a few random cartridges for other guns. He turned to TJ and said "the enclave use old world style defenses, don't they?"

The robot turned to him and said "yes, they do…most likely because raiders being a large threat, as well as the brotherhood, they still use old-world defenses. If you go, expect of the bat: barbwire fences, possibly electrified, frag mines in areas they can't lay down barbwire, guard towers and routine guard patrols in areas inside, near, and around the base. Basically, you should sneak in using the darkness of the night and try to slip in, and out without being found; for this op, I will go with you, but I suggest we leave 'kitty' here due to the fact it will attack anything it sees and blow our cover." TJ then looked at kitty and said "it's nothing personal soldier, you serve what's left of uncle Sam fine, but we need to kill some commies…IN THE STEALTHLY WAY!"

Kitty jumped up on the bed and started rolling around and purring, before it got the message and went to sleep. TJ turned back to hammer and said "I would suggest you bring the assault rifle, the gauss rifle, your sidearm of choice, and a 'heavy' weapon of your choice, I:E your shotgun or big box. You lead me, and I will follow."

Hammer nodded as he loaded up the suggested weapons, and his choice weapons to select were his _p-diddy_ and the _sweeper_, which were both reasonably light, and he could easily find ammo for.

He grabbed a few stimpacks and water as he headed for the door; he saw that kitty was sort-of sleeping, but was still alert to everything around it. maybe it was good to keep her behind, because he sure as hell knew a raider wouldn't want to piss off that.

He waved TJ out the door and shut it, hoping kitty would not try to follow as he jogged down a small ditch into some rocky hills that were about 50 yards away, and began his approach to the enclave camp via dry creek beds to avoid any patrols. Even after 2 centuries of sleep, his training was imbedded into his brain.

(a short while later…)

2 enclave troopers were sitting on a small bridge at the opening of the base, one was smoking the other was chuckling as he appeared to be in the middle of a story. Hammer snuck up, with TJ staying back in order to keep it less noisy.

As hammer posed to reach up and kill the enclave, he caught a bit of their conversation before he struck:

"..yeah, those brotherhood assholes aren't going to suspect a thing. After we get enough cores from this depot to the warehouse in Galveston outpost, they say the tech's can fire up the old orbital strike units, we won't need a command headquarters and we can finally wipe these impure waster's to hell, and rebuild America!"

The other enclave trooper coughed and said "…yeah, with blackjack and hookers..it's not gonna be that easy, like if this place get's attacked—AUGGH-"

The first guard looked down in time to see a blade sticking out of his friend's neck, and was then punched In the visor by hammer, who then grabbed his helmet with him in it and snapped his neck against the bridge's railing.

Hammer hid the bodies next to the support struts of the bridge and TJ moved in; he looked at the robot and said "get ready; this needs to be quiet, but effective. Use lethal force on ALL targets."

TJ looked around for a second and said in the archetypical Mr. gutsy way:

"no sir, we want them to take it were the sun does not shine! This is our plan!"

TJ shot up through the front gate and said as loud as his speakers could to the enclave standing around in the base "I'LL KILL YOU AS A FAVOR TO UNCLE SAM!" and as the alarm began to ring, the sound of screaming and plasma melting flesh filled the arid desert sky.

A part of hammer was proud, a part of him was mad; he rolled his eyes as he jumped up and joined TJ in the slaughter, eager to not have his friend take his victory from him.

A/N: damn girls….when you get all lovesick and shit, you tend to forget things. That, and my senior year in highschool is living hell for me. So many essays…I still feel pained thinking of my research paper. I don't think I should have many more problems, so I will try and get more writing done.

It's good to be back in the fray. –L.M.B


End file.
